The Return to Neverland
by phantom writer124
Summary: Wendy, Michael and John return to Neverland with Peter and Tinkerbell to find hook has somehow survived. They must stop him before he tries to defeat Peter and take the fairies. Will Hook succeed or will the lives of Neverland pay the price for defeat?
1. Peter Pan

**Hi everyone, this is my first Peter Pan story! I hope you all like it. Now for the disclaimers: I do not own any characters in this story. Now read and enjoy! (and review if you want. I'd really appreciate it! :D )**

**

* * *

**Wendy Darling sat on her window ledge looking out into the starry sky. Michael and John were having another re-enactment battle of Peter Pan and Captain Hook as Mrs Darling was trying to prepare them for bed. Wendy sighed and kept looking out of the nursery window. He promised to be here soon. She held onto that promise as John and Michael continued their game.

"Take that you evil Hook!" John cried, lunging towards Michael.

"That's not fair John! I wanted to be Peter!" Michael cried back, blocking John's lunge. They were sprawled across two beds, John standing on his while Michael was trying his hardest to balance on his own bed.

John stopped fighting and looked at Michael. "Michael, we agreed that I was Peter and you were hook!"

"But that's not fair! You are always Peter!" Michael sulked.

"Well, that is because you are not good enough to be Peter Pan." John said as he puffed out his chest.

"John!" Mrs Darling cried. Wendy turned and looked. Mrs Darling had her hands on her hips looking sternly at John.

"Sorry mother." John sighed as he jumped off his bed to go and shake hands with Michael. "A gentleman always admits when he is wrong." He extended his hand and shook Michaels outstretched one. Once they shook hands, they went to bed as Mrs Darling tucked them both in.

"Wendy? Come along, it is bed time." Mrs Darling said as she made her way along the room, struggling to get past all the debris of the former battle. Wendy sighed and moved herself off the window ledge. She glanced out into the sky for one last time before deliberately leaving her window open and returning to her bed. Mrs Darling grasped her hand and led her to bed. "I don't know what is keeping you up, but you mustn't let it bother you now. It is time for bed. Goodnight my Wendy Darling." Mrs Darling said as she kissed Wendy's forehead. She walked over to Michael wished him goodnight and kissed his forehead, before doing the same to John. "Goodnight my Darlings." Mrs Darling smiled as she shut the door quietly.

The children waited a couple of minutes before Michael's small voice rung out. "Has she gone yet?"

The three children hesitated before they heard the small creak of a door closing. "Yes Michael, mother and father have gone to bed.' John smiled as he lit his lamp up.

The three children smiled. Now it was just the waiting game. John and Michael whipped their sheets off their beds and crept as fast as they could past their toys to Wendy. Wendy sat up from her bed and smiled. They had stayed up every night for Peter without fail. John sighed, got back up and ran to his bed. He quickly grabbed a blanket from his bed and threw it to Michael and Wendy. They draped it around themselves and waited for John to come back with his lamp. He came back and sat next to Wendy, who was in between Michael and John.

In the house there was not a single noise. There were no lights left on. From the street it looked like all the family was asleep. But if you looked closer, you would have seen the dim glow from the children's lamp and a figure climbing into the nursery window.

The children sat in anticipation and cast nervous glances at each other. This was it. Big Ben struck nine and all of London rang with the sound of Big Ben's chimes. Wendy cast a glance to her brothers and smiled. They all stared at the open window hoping that he would come through any second now.

"Wendy..." Michael began as he tugged on her arm.

"Yes Michael?" Wendy huffed.

"Do you think you could tell us a story while we wait for Peter?" Michael begged.

"Well, if I do he might not come in, but instead, sit outside and listen to my story." Wendy reasoned.

"Oh… But Wendy…" Michael pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

"Michael… it has been known to happen. Oh Michael, must you do that?" Wendy pleaded.

"Yes Wendy, please tell us a story." A familiar male voice rung out.

The children's heads whipped up at the sound of his voice. A smile crossed Wendy's face as she scrambled up from her bed and ran towards Peter Pan.

"Peter!" She said as she ran towards him.

"Wendy!" He cried as they embraced.

"Peter Pan!" Michael and John cried.

"Michael, John!" Peter smiled as he shook hands with John and picked up Michael into an embrace of their own.

"We missed you Peter!" Michael smiled at him.

"I missed you as well Michael." Peter replied.

Wendy laughed. "Michael, we saw him last night!"

"I know, but I really like Peter." Michael yawned to Wendy. He clutched his teddy bear tighter that Peter had picked up for him.

"Come on you," Peter started. "We have one of Wendy's tales to listen to! She will tell us another story!" He smiled as he tickled Michael.

"Alright, what should this story be about?" Wendy asked as she made her way over to her bed. She made a mental note to have Nanna clean the nursery in the morning after a good bath and treats. The three boys followed Wendy as they clambered onto her bed. They formed a tight circle and tried their best to drape John's blanket around them. In the end, John got up and grabbed another blanket to cover the other half of their close circle of four.

"I want a story about dragons!" Michael said.

"I want one about dashing princes that do good deeds." John declared.

Wendy chuckled to herself. "And you Peter? What would you like?"

"I want another story about whatever you would like to tell." Peter said.

Wendy smiled. "Well, this one is…"

"Wait Wendy!" John interrupted.

"Yes John?" Wendy sighed.

"What would you like to tell a story about?" John asked.

"Well, I don't really mind. But I would like to tell one of princesses." Wendy wished.

"Why don't you include all three?" Michael yawned again.

Peter smiled as Wendy laughed. "Yes Michael, we do that every night. I think you are very tired." She exclaimed.

"No Wendy! I'm not tired!" Michael protested.

Wendy laughed again. "Okay. You're not. Now, let's get on with the story." She settled herself into a comfortable position before taking a breath. "Once upon a time, in a land not so far away from Neverland," She smiled at Peter when she said this. "There was a handsome Prince who loved to perform heroic deeds for beautiful princesses in far off lands." John puffed out his chest and smiled as his part was mentioned. "One day…" Wendy continued before hearing a little bell ring out of nowhere.

"Tink!" Peter exclaimed as he jumped up and flew to the little fairy that was struggling to fly through the window.

"Tinkerbell!" Wendy exclaimed as she scrambled to reach Tinkerbell. She then remembered herself, straightened up, and walked over to the fairy that was lying in Peter's hands.

"What happened to you Tink?" He whispered.

"She doesn't look good." John stated.

Wendy sighed and looked over to Tinkerbell. She was twinkling something that only Peter Pan could understand. His face grew more serious by the second.

"We have to go!" He yelled. The three children rushed to cover his mouth. They waited a couple of seconds before they removed their hands.

"I'm sorry, but pixie hollow is in trouble!" Peter declared. He ran to the nursery window.

"Peter, take us with you please!" Wendy pleaded. Michael and John nodded in agreement. They wanted to return to Neverland.

"I'm sorry guys." Peter said. "I have to do this with Tink." He replied. "I'll come back as soon as I can! I promise!" he declared.

"Yes Peter." Wendy sadly sighed.

Peter flew close to Wendy's face. "I promise you, I will come back." He smiled as Wendy blushed.

"Good luck Peter!" Michael called. He picked up his teddy bear and waved with one of his paws.

"Yes, good luck Peter." John waved.

Peter smiled and waved before he jumped out of the nursery window. To the ordinary eye, one might have thought that he was trying to end his life, but the three Darling children knew that Peter Pan would fly to the second star on the right, then straight on 'till morning.


	2. The unlikley visitors

**Chapter Two- The unlikely visitors.**

Mr and Mrs Darling were a high class family in their society. They prided themselves on their appearance, their upkeep of their children and their rich home. Mr Darling was very impatient at times and loved to do business while Mrs Darling was kind, sweet and loved her children very much. She also had a soft spot for the children's nanna, Nanna. She loved the dog ever since she had found her off the streets. After the birth of Wendy, Mrs Darling knew she would not have the space to keep the much loved dog. Mr Darling was all too happy to be rid of Nanna, but on Mrs Darling's second thoughts, she had decided to keep the dog after all. Nanna had served her purpose well. She had cleaned up the children's nursery in the mornings and afternoons, and had even helped Michael learn to dress properly. Nanna knew her place in the household, and sometimes Mrs Darling would catch her padding down the halls with her chest puffed out proudly. As soon as she caught someone looking at her though, she breathed out, pretending that she had been breathing deeply all along. Mrs Darling smiled as she remembered fondly of all those times. Now, Nanna had grown up, and still worked hard, but very slowly. Mrs Darling hopped out of the kitchen chair and strode over to her three children who were waiting impatiently to get to school. Wendy, very unlike her, was fidgeting around with her little bow in her hair while John was straightening his tie. Michael was dressed in his uniform for his first day of school, struggling to find a comfortable position in his tie and long white socks. His hat kept falling down, and Mrs Darling had to stifle a laugh that threatened to emerge. She smiled at Michael and straightened his hat. She kissed the kids softly on their forehead and sent them off to school. They started walking out the door and Michael, even though he was the smallest, had to close the door. He started jumping at the door handle.

"Wait for me! I… almost… have… it!" He cried in-between jumps. Wendy and John stopped walking and waited for Michael. Wendy sighed and Mrs Darling noticed how tired her children looked.

"Run along Michael. You will be late for school." Mrs Darling smiled.

"Thankyou mother!" Michael shouted excitedly and ran to catch up to Wendy and John. He suddenly stopped, re-adjusted his sock that had come down, and continued running towards his siblings.

Mrs Darling shut the door and decided to clean the nursery by herself. Mr Darling was at work today so she had the whole house to herself. She stepped lightly up the stairs, past Nanna that was snoring loudly on the third step, and into a very messy nursery room. Mrs Darling gasped in surprise as she saw the beds were stripped of its sheets, the toys were all out of their boxes and some of the photos of the children were on the ground. Mrs Darling looked up and she saw a man and a boy hovering in one place while swords collided into one another. She gasped and stumbled. The sudden noise surprised the two males and they stopped their fighting.

"Mrs Darling..!" The boy began before he was cut off by the man.

"Well, well, well, Peter. I see you have a predicament. Tell me where the fairies are, and I will spare this beautiful lady's life." The man grinned. On closer inspection to Mrs Darling, the man was dressed in red, with a hook coming out from his right hand. The boy was dressed all in green and had a look of pure horror on his face.

"You would never, hook!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh yes I will boy, and you know it!" Hook replied.

"Peter..?" Mrs Darling began.

"Can't save you now." Hook laughed.

Mrs Darling regained her composure. She called for Nanna, taking the two males by surprise. "Tell me who you are." Mrs Darling said with Nanna snapping at the male's heels. She watched with astonishment as the two men flew to the roof to get away from Nanna.

"My name is Captain James Hook." Hook replied with a bow.

"And I am Peter Pan." Peter replied. He then let out a rooster's crow. He smiled as it had the desired effect on Hooks face.

Mrs Darling looked at the two men as if they were crazy. Wendy had been telling Michael and John stories about these two, while Michael and John had been fighting with the names of these two people that were floating in front of her. "This can't be." She meekly said.

"I'm deeply afraid it is." Hook grinned. "Now Peter, tell me where the fairies are or Mrs Darling gets the tip of my blade!"

"No. I can't tell you and I never will!" Peter cried. He put his two fingers in his mouth and blew. A sharp whistle filled the air and Nanna stopped attentively. All of a sudden a loud ticking noise filled the room. Hook's face dropped.

"No… no! It can't be!" He shrieked. He flew out of the room with Peter close on his heels. Mrs Darling followed, but only went as far as the window ledge. She looked up and saw a pirate ship with jeering pirates on board.

"Smee!" Smee! Quick, turn this ship around!" Hook commanded as he flew to the stern of the ship.

"Aye Aye sir!" A pirate with a striped top and a red hat replied.

Mrs Darling looked to the ground. It seemed like the whole town was about on the streets but not one single person managed to look at the giant pirate ship. If they had seen it though, they showed no signs of it. Mrs Darling looked back up to the pirate ship. There were men scrambling on deck tying ropes to things and looking busy as Smee was taking Hook out of sight. Peter Pan was flying alongside the ship, jeering and making ticking noises to annoy the pirates. Soon she heard the sound of Hook's voice calling "Cast off!" before the ship pulled away from the house and flew up into the sky.

Peter Pan smiled as he pulled his hat off. A little red alarm clock was sitting on the top of his head, the cause of the ticking noise. A little tinkling noise filled the nursery and Mrs Darling turned around to see a yellow glow coming her way. Mrs Darling composed herself yet again and tried her best to stay calm. The yellow glow came right up to Mrs Darling's nose and touched it. As Mrs Darling crossed her eyes to see what it was, she realised that it was a little person with wings. On the account of realising this, Mrs Darling fainted.

* * *

"Mrs Darling? Mrs Darling? Are you okay?" A green blurry figure asked.

"I… I think so. What is going on here?" Mrs Darling pleaded as she rubbed her head.

"I think you were overwhelmed by Tinkerbell." The blurry figure said.

"Who are you?" Mrs Darling stumbled.

"I'm Peter Pan."

"Yes, I know that part. But who are you? What are you doing here? And who was that man?" Mrs Darling demanded.

"I am from Neverland and he is the pirate captain. Look Mrs Darling, I'm sorry but I have to let Tinkerbell do this."

"Do what?" Mrs Darling enquired.

"Make you forget. Otherwise, we can't have all of London knowing about us." Peter glumly replied.

"Do my children know about you?" Mrs Darling asked.

"Yes, they have been to Neverland before. Now Tink, let's get this over and done with." Peter said. He motioned to the little glowing creature that was putting her hand in her satchel.

"Wait! What did that man… Hook I think it was, want?" Mrs Darling insisted.

"Mrs Darling, I'm not sure but we need to do this so I can get back to Neverland." Peter persisted. Peter didn't wait for a reply as he motioned for Tink to put the special combination of fairy dust over Mrs Darling. She tinkled a little bit but then as Mrs Darling watched, sitting on Wendy's bed, as what looked like a pile of glitter fall onto her head. Mrs Darling grew tired and fell asleep on Wendy's bed while Nanna cleaned up the mess that was left behind from the fight. Nanna watched as the boy in green and a little golden glow quietly picked up some blankets and put them over the top of Mrs Darling. Nanna nodded approvingly and went back to her work. She did not notice until the room was suddenly clean, that the boy and golden glow had gone, with the room shimmering in a golden light.


	3. A pesky shadow

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, a special heads up to little miss bookworm, (you know who you are) look out for a special mention to a certain song from theater :) To everyone else, please review as I would like to know if you like where I'm heading with this story. Compeish? :D **

* * *

**Chapter Three- A pesky shadow.**

The three Darling children rushed home to find that their mother was nowhere in sight. The three children looked all around the house, except the nursery. "Because mother never goes into the nursery if we are not there." Wendy reasoned to the boys. They kept looking around the house, finally giving up.

"This is hopeless." Michael sighed.

"Don't give up Michael. She has probably gone for a walk." Wendy reassured him.

"No, she promised she would not leave the house so she can hear my first day of school as soon as I… as I…" Michael broke into tears.

"Michael, gentlemen don't cry." John said sternly.

"John! You know that you are sometimes just like father!" Wendy scolded.

"And you are just like mother! Look at you!" John shouted.

"At least I care for my younger brother!"

"Wendy! How dare you suggest that I don't care about Michael!"

"Well, I never! You are always scolding him and telling him to act like a gentleman! He is only young! And isn't that what father does? Always tells you to act like a gentleman?" Wendy threw back.

"I am not like father! But look at you Wendy, with your hands on your hips and scolding me off for talking to Michael! You are just like mother! I can't believe it! I thought you never wanted to grow up, to remain with the lost boys and Peter! But look at you. You have grown up more than you know. What happened to you Wendy? Why can't you be the sister that helped take down Captain Hook? Why can't you relax instead of setting up a time to meet Peter! Why can't things go back to how they were!" John threw up his hands and sighed in disgust at Wendy.

"Wendy… John!" Michael sobbed. "Mother won't come back while you are yelling…"

"Be quiet!" Wendy and John yelled at the same time. Michael burst into tears again. Wendy rolled her eyes at John.

"Now look what you have done." She scolded.

John shook his head and made his way upstairs. Wendy picked the sobbing boy up and sat him on the table.

"Look Michael, I know we can't find mother, but maybe Peter can help us."

"Why are you fighting?" Michael whispered.

Wendy just looked at her brother. He was so young and innocent. "Michael, I am sorry…"

She was cut off halfway by a cry of surprise coming from John.

"John!" Wendy cried as she ran to the stairs as fast as she could while still carrying Michael. As soon as they were at the top of the stairs, they made their way to the nursery. John was standing over Wendy's bed and looking down at a figure on the bed. Wendy rushed to John's side and placed Michael down next to her. They all looked down and their faces turned from surprised to sighs of relief. Mrs Darling was sleeping with pixie dust over her head. The pixie dust shimmered before fading away. Michael seized this opportunity to pick up some pixie dust and sprinkle it over his head.

"I have finished my first day of school and found mummy!" He cried as he soared up into the sky.

"Michael!" Wendy cried, "What if mother wakes up and sees you?" she reasoned.

"She'll be asleep for a while." A voice said.

"Peter?" John said as Peter Pan stepped into the room.

"What are you doing here Peter?" Wendy asked.

"Peter, look! I'm flying!" Michael exclaimed with pride.

Peter smiled at Michael and then turned his attention to Wendy. "Captain Hook was here."

The children's blood went cold as they finally surveyed the room. To their surprise, the room was spotless.

"Are you sure he was here Peter?" Wendy asked.

Peter stopped and looked around the room again. "Oh, Tink and I cleaned up a bit, but he…" Peter looked at Mrs Darling.

"Peter, what happened to mother?" Wendy asked as she finally tore her gaze from the room and focused on Mrs Darling.

"She came in and saw us." Peter replied.

"She saw you and Tinkerbell?" John asked.

"No, Captain Hook and I fighting. Then she saw Tinkerbell." Peter glumly replied.

"What? What happened? Tell us everything." Wendy pleaded, grasping for some sense in the events that had just occurred.

"Well Captain Hook came in looking for you all and I came in and stopped him just in time!" Peter exclaimed, puffing out his chest and smiling. "Then your mother walked in and he threatened to kill her. But luckily, I saved her and she has forgotten everything that has happened thanks to Tinkerbell." Peter smiled as he finished acting out the scene with his words. He did a bow and Michael clapped.

"Why aren't you clapping?" Michael asked with genuine confusion.

"Because this is serious Michael." Wendy replied while glaring at Peter. "How does Hook know where we live and why did he even come here?"

"I'm not sure Wendy." Peter replied while rubbing his chin.

"Well, he obviously wanted us for some reason." John imputed.

"No, he wanted fairies…" Peter wondered.

"Fairies?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, the fairies. He asked me where pixie hollow is and if I didn't, he would…" Peter trailed off as he glanced to Mrs Darling. Wendy saw it.

"He threatened mother didn't he?" She realised.

"I didn't let any harm come to her! I promise!" Peter declared.

"Yes Peter, we can see that." Wendy agreed.

"Well, I scared him off good and proper with the alarm clock you gave me Wendy!" Peter smiled.

"Yes Peter, I'm glad, but we need to figure this out. Hook wants the fairies, but why?" She mused to the three other people staring at her.

"Well, the fairies have powers don't they? So maybe Captain Hook wants them for it." John reasoned.

"There is one thing for it!" Peter declared.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"We go to Neverland!" Peter smiled. He let out a rooster crow.

Michael, who was beginning to fall asleep at the time, perked up as he heard the word 'Neverland' being spoken. "We get to fly to Neverland?" He asked, his eyes opening in to his big wide puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Michael! We do!" Wendy exclaimed as she ran and hugged Peter.

"Hoorah!" John cried.

"We get to fly!" Michael cried out in joy. He suddenly rose to the top of the nursery roof and flew around in circles.

"Michael," Wendy laughed, "Please come down at once."

He flew around the room, ignoring Wendy as Peter whistled with his two fingers. A tiny yellow glow filled the room, casting little shadows against the nursery walls. With these shadows, Wendy realised how late it was getting.

"Peter, we must hurry if we want to go to Neverland before dark." She urged.

"Alright Wendy. Tink, let's give them the pixie dust!" Peter cried.

Tink reached into her pixie dust bag and pulled out a tiny handful of what looked like golden dust. She flew to each of the children's heads, except for Peter, and sprinkled some pixie dust.

"Alright, let's fly to…!" Peter was drastically cut off as his shadow pulled himself away from Peter and flew around the room.

"Quick! Shut the window!" John cried.

As Michael was the closest one to the window at the time, he flew with all his might to the open window. The shadow saw what Michael was trying to do and sped towards the window.

"He isn't going to make it!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Hurry Michael!" John cried.

As the shadow just reached the window sill, Michael reached forward with one last burst of speed and pulled the window shut and latching it onto the other side.

"Well done Michael!" John applauded he rose off the ground as his head was filled with a happy thought.

"Now we have to catch my shadow." Peter frowned.

"It will be easily done Peter, and then we can go to Neverland!" Wendy exclaimed as she too, rose up off the ground.

Peter cast one doubtful look at Mrs Darling, expecting her to wake up at any minute. "Let's hurry." He nodded.

The children scrambled around the room, chasing after the pesky shadow. It flew all around the room then it decided to do the unthinkable, it flew onto Mrs Darlings face. The children watched as Peters shadow ran into Mrs Darlings own shadow lying down on the wall. Not one child moved. They all flew to beside Wendy's bed and waited.

"He has to come out sometime." Michael hoped.

"Someone will have to grab him." John said.

"I think Peter should do it." Wendy said. "It is his shadow after all."

"But he wouldn't hurt a girl." Peter reasoned. "So I think Wendy should do it."

John and Michael nodded their agreement. Wendy sighed as she walked towards her bed. She climbed over the top of her mother, and sat next to her shadow. To her surprise, Mrs Darling did not stir. She looked for Peters shadow and as soon as she saw it, she spoke.

"Peter, would you mind coming out for me please?" She asked nicely.

The shadow shook his head.

Wendy thought for a moment, then smiled. "If you do, I will give you a kiss."

The shadow seemed to perk up then. It gently pulled himself away from Mrs Darling and stood next to Peter. Wendy climbed back over Mrs Darling and grabbed her sowing kit. She lifted up Peter's foot, then his shadows foot and then she began to sow. Peter rested his hand on Johns shoulder for balance. John was happy to oblige "As a gentleman always helps out when someone is in need." He had said.

As soon as Wendy was done she packed up her sowing kit and looked at Peter's shadow. He was against the wall so Wendy quickly walked towards him and kissed the shadow on the cheek. The shadow jumped for joy.

"Now, finally, can we please go to Neverland?" Wendy asked.

Peter smiled his agreement.

Wendy, Michael and John quickly packed a bag full of clothes each and stood on the window sill.

"Think a happy thought and you will soar up to the sky!" Peter smiled.

"My teddy bear." Michael said as he ran to get his bear. He soared out of the window next to Peter the split second after.

"Going to see the lost boys!" John exclaimed as he joined Peter and Michael.

Wendy quickly ran to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. "We will be back soon. I promise." Wendy smiled. She ran back to the window sill with her luggage and whispered; "Peter." She rose up into the sky with the boys and they began their journey to Neverland.

As Wendy had run back to the window sill, she failed to notice Mrs Darling stirring. She opened her eyes and watched helplessly as her children seemed to fly out of the window. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**As always, please read and review :D **


	4. To Neverland

**Hi everyone! sorry about the late update! The next chapter should be a long one to make it up to you guys :) a special shout out to the one and only little miss bookworm! Thanks for your help :D **

**

* * *

****Chapter Four- To Neverland.**

The evening sky grew darker and darker as the children flew over London. They watched as the street lamps began to illuminate, street by street. Peter flew in close to Wendy and the four children hovered above London.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Wendy breathed.

Michael and John looked underneath them. The whole of London was lit up with bright lights. They marveled in the sight.

"Look, Wendy! Look John! There is our home!" Michael shouted with glee. He directed their gaze over Hyde Park and to the row of streets opposite Big Ben. As he pointed the children saw their house lights turn on.

"Father must be home now." Wendy sighed.

"No, he is due back in another hour." John replied, looking at the time on Big Ben.

"But then that means…." Wendy began.

"Mummy's awake!" Michael shouted.

Peter just looked at the three darling children as they rejoiced over their mother. He didn't know what it was like to have a mother or a father so he couldn't join in on their joy. He hovered there just watching Wendy smile. He watched as she clapped her hands in joy and how her eyes twinkled in the darkening sky. He watched her turn her head and look straight towards him. Peter snapped out of his gaze and looked down. He could feel a blush forming on his cheeks. Wendy started to fly over to him, but before she could get there, Peter decided to get moving.

"Alright! Do we want to get to Neverland or not!" Peter cried.

"Yes!" Michael shouted as John smiled. Wendy's eyes brightened even more at the prospect of finally returning to Neverland.

"Okay, let's fly!" Peter cried as he took off into the night sky for a second time.

Wendy looked one last time at her house, and thought she saw her mother waving out to her. But she dismissed the thought. If anything, she would not be able to see her mother as the house was too far away.

* * *

"Wendy…" Mrs Darling breathed as she watched her children hovering over London. She thrust herself as far out of the window as she could and beckoned to her children. She cried out their names and turned the nursery lights back on. She was determined not to lose her children again. She watched as a tear trickled down her cheek at the sight of her children marveling at the sudden turn on of their house lights. How they did not see Mrs Darling she did not know. All she knew though was to try and get her children back.

"Mummy's awake!" She heard Michael cry out in joy.

"Michael, please!" Mrs Darling whispered.

"Okay! Let's fly!" She heard Peter cry.

"No!" Mrs Darling shouted at the boy. They started to fly away from the house. She watched, as another tear trickled down her cheek, Wendy turning around and looking at the house. She was just hovering there with a bag in her hands looking puzzled. Mrs Darling made one last attempt to get her daughters attention and then watched helplessly as her three children, one who took the responsibility for everything, another who was always a gentleman and helped others and the other who had just started school and was going to tell her all about his day, fly away as if to never come home. Mrs Darling leant out further to call to her children, but then put her hands on her face and wept. As she looked up one last time her children were out of sight. She leaned over a little bit more to look where they went. She thought she saw Wendy's blue nightgown floating in the breeze. She leaned out a little further and fell out of the window.

* * *

Wendy flew in close to Peter. She smiled as the beautiful starry sky took her breath away and the wind played lightly with her hair. She watched as loose strands danced around her head. She chuckled and Peter looked at her.

"Almost at the second star." He informed.

Wendy just smiled at him. Here was the impossible; a boy who was flying and had shown her fairies, but yet here he was, and there she was. Michael and John started talking to each other about their memories of Neverland.

"…And meeting the Indians!" Wendy heard John cry.

"And playing with the lost boys!" Michael joined.

"I think we all cannot wait to get back to Neverland Peter." Wendy smiled.

"I think the lost boys will love to see you all again, and to especially hear your stories Wendy. I have told them all the ones you have told me but I can't remember the ending for the one called Cinderella." Peter replied.

Wendy smiled "Cinderella ends up marrying the prince Peter."

Peter grinned "That's it! Thankyou Wendy!" He back flipped in the air and put on and extra burst of speed to Neverland.

"Peter! Wait for us!" Michael cried, suddenly seeing Peters burst of energy. He gripped his bag tighter and tried to catch up to Peter. John flew in next to Wendy.

"He really likes Peter." John said.

"I can see." Wendy smiled as she adjusted her bag.

"I think he really looks up to Peter. I don't know if it is a good thing. Peter is not much of a gentleman."

Wendy gasped at John and stopped flying. John saw her suddenly stopping out of the corner of his eye and turned around.

"I cannot believe you said that." Wendy accused.

"Why not? It is true." John retorted.

"John, Peter doesn't have to be a gentleman for Michael to like him. He is still a good influence, if that is what you are worried about."

"I'm just, worried." John admitted.

"About what?" Wendy softened.

"Well, last time, when we were in Neverland, we were reckless. We weren't very gentleman like."

"John, you don't always have to be a gentleman. You are allowed to have fun once in a while." Wendy smiled.

"But Wendy…"

"John, in Neverland you don't grow up. You can do what you like. It will be fun. Just like last time. You will see." Wendy patted John on the shoulder and speed off to meet Michael and Peter that were beginning to become specks in the distance. John huffed to himself, readjusted his suitcase and flew to catch up with Wendy.

* * *

Mr Darling started whistling to himself. He had a brilliant day at the office and was ready to celebrate his good day by taking his wife out to dinner. He did a little skip and smiled broadly. Today could not have been better.

"You are a smart man Mr Darling, yes you are." He praised himself.

He started walking down his street towards his house. He looked up and stopped mid-whistle. The house lights were left off, save the nursery room. That was most unusual. Mr Darling stopped skipping and started walking at a brisk pace. His neighbour, Mr Lawrence Depuret, spotted Mr Darling from his window and ran outside to meet him.

"Mr Darling!" Mr Depuret shouted.

"Good evening Mr Depuret, but I'm afraid I must go to my house. Good day sir." Mr Darling huffed and kept walking.

Mr Depuret ran in front of Mr Darling, making him stop in his tracks. "Mr Darling, I am sorry…"

"About what Mr Depuret?" Mr Darling replied.

"I have to tell you this, it is most important sir."

"Get on with it man! I have to get home!" Mr Darling shouted.

"I was sitting at home with my wife when we heard a scream. It came from your house. It sounded Like Mrs Darling…" He trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Mr Darling asked.

"What I mean is, I told my wife to stay inside and I went to your place to see if she was okay and…" Mr Depuret trailed again.

"For god's sake man, get it out! If my wife…" Mr Darling faltered.

"I went and knocked on your door. And no one answered. The lights were off, except for your nursery lights. I knocked and waited for a while, but… I don't know for sure what happened…" Mr Depuret said. He looked at Mr Darling. "Good luck sir."

Mr Darling nodded and ran to his house. He threw open the front door and turned all the lights on. "Darling?" He cried.

The house was silent.

"Darling? Wendy? John? Michael?" He shouted. He searched every room on the first floor. He threw open closet's, doors and anything that was shut within his reasoning. A sudden thought struck him.

"Nana!" He shouted. No response.

"Oh god!" He exclaimed and raced up the stairs. He realised he had his coat still on and rushed to throw it off. It came off halfway up the stairs and was left there. He raced into his bedroom to find the bed sheets made neatly on their bed and the room cleaned by Mrs Darling like she had done every day. He stopped suddenly. _Had he said he loved her when he said goodbye this morning? Where were the children? Why weren't the children home? Where was his wife? _

"Where is she?" He shouted in a moment of madness.

He raced into the nursery where the lights were still on. He looked around the room. It looked spotless. "What…?" He wondered.

He glanced around the room. His attention stopped suddenly onto the open window. He quickly pieced everything together. The window was open. The children and his wife were missing. The room was left without a trace. The obvious answer: Someone had broken in. But who?

He raced to the open window. Being a practical man like Mr Darling was, he knew that he had to calm down. He had to stop, take a breath and look at things practically. As all gentleman do. He looked around the window sill and found nothing. He looked out of the window and saw Nana sleeping next to something. He looked closer. There was a dark purple dress. The dark purple dress he had bought his wife for their last year's anniversary.

"No." He gasped.

Mr Darling rushed down the stairs, almost tripping over his jacket. He stumbled over the last couple of steps and burst through the back door. He saw Nana asleep next to Mrs Darling as if she had been protecting Mrs Darling from whatever may have come to harm her. Mr Darling rushed over to his wife's side and noticed blood on a sharp rock in the garden. He let out a sob and lifted his wife into his arms. As he started to stroke her hair, he felt a cool, wet, dark substance on his hands. Leaning closer, it was blood.

Mr Darlings sobs of anguish and pain could be heard throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

**oooh what a cliff hanger? what shall they do next? haha keep reading my little darlings and please review :D**


	5. Mermaid Lagoon

**Hi everyone, hope i didn't make you wait too long. If all goes to plan i should have another chapter up by tomorrow :) thank you to everyone who has been reading, and a special thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, and one last extra special thank you to little miss bookworm; thank you for your help :D Now, on with the story and i hope you enjoyed it. **

**Just to let all you dedicated readers know, i do not own these characters, they are all by the magnificent work of J. M. Barrie. **

* * *

**Chapter Five- Mermaid Lagoon.**

"Now let's see here!" Curly said to the boys "Ahh, Peter said I was in charge!"

"So? We can still have fun. Can't we boys?" Slightly said as he whacked the twins on their heads.

"Hey!" One twin said.

"That hurt!" The other one finished.

The three boys scrambled into a fight. They pushed and shoved, and whacked each other over the heads with their weapons. Tootles was laying against Nibs as they both laughed at the other boys fighting.

"But Peter said…" Curly tried to insist before one of the twins knocked him over. Tootles started crying from laughter and Nibs wasn't far behind.

"Alright, that's it!" Curly said as he grabbed his hammer and started fighting the other boys. During all the fighting, no one noticed when four figures and a bright light filled the room.

Wendy, Michael and John just stood there with a smile on their face. They were back, at the hideaway, beneath Hangman's tree. Peter watched with rapt amusement and resisted to jump in the fight with his boys.

"Attention!" Peter demanded.

Wendy watched as the situation with the lost boys grew comical. They all froze and looked up at the same time. Michael started laughing and John and Wendy smiled. They all seemed to realise that Peter was back and jumped up into a line. Curly started it, followed by Slightly, then the twins, Nibs and then Tootles.

"What did I ask you to do men?" Peter said as he started patrolling up and down the line, looking down at each of the boys.

"I… I told them Peter! I really did!" Curly interrupted.

"Yes Curly, I know you would." Peter reassured. "Well men?" He shouted as he stopped and looked at them all. Tootles quivered.

"We were just having fun." Slightly replied. He was often noted as the bravest Lost boy, apart from Peter Pan of course.

"Fun?" Peter looked at the boys sternly. He glared at them all before a gigantic smile crossed his face. "Well why didn't you say so men?"

They boys relaxed and took it as the opportunity to start fighting again. This time, all the lost boys were in it as Peter seemed to have approved. Peter turned to the three darling children laughing at the lost boys and Peter found himself laughing along with them. He made his way over to Wendy, quietly grabbed her hand and slipped away.

* * *

"Peter, what are we doing?" Wendy asked.

"I'm going to show you something." Peter replied.

"And what would that be?"

Peter grinned. "It's a surprise."

Wendy sighed. "Okay, is it far from here?"

"No, not really."

Wendy smiled. She was only here for a couple of minutes, no, she corrected herself; never land did not have time. Time here was endless. That's why Peter and the lost boys had never grown up. She looked up when she thought of Peter and watched him lead her to the mysterious place. His dark red hair shone in the moonlight and his green outfit seemed to suit Peter perfectly. When Peter started to turn around, Wendy pretended she had been looking at the scenery all along. Thankfully, Peter seemed not to have noticed.

"Okay, we're here Wendy." Peter said. "Now close your eyes."

Wendy looked at him for a moment longer before finally deciding to close her eyes. She felt Peter grab her hand and lead her for some moments longer. She felt a cool change in the air and suddenly smelt a hint of sea water.

"Okay Wendy, wait here, but don't open your eyes!" Peter warned. She felt the wind displacement as Peter took off to the sky.

"Peter…?" Wendy whispered. Wendy did like to be with Peter, but certainly not in the darkness with her eyes shut. She was certain that someone could come and grab her. Or, she shuddered, a Pirate. She could just imagine a cold clammy feel of a Pirate hand on her shoulder, just a hand did come down, and she screamed.

"Wendy! It's me!" Peter cried over the top of her screams.

Wendy stopped screaming and took some deep breaths. She felt like she could have hit Peter there and then. "Peter, I'm sorry, but you scared me."

"Sorry Wendy, but here we are now! You can open your eyes." Peter grinned.

Wendy sighed, "Peter, they are already open now." She couldn't manage to hide her grin. Although Peter was childish and she was scared, she couldn't help but notice his innocence.

"Okay, well, turn around then Wendy and have a look." Peter spun her around gently and led her towards the edge of the Lagoon.

The clear water of the lagoon looked beautiful against the early morning sky. The silent waters reflected the top of the sun as it started to appear. The forest behind them was silent, making the atmosphere seem peaceful and happy. No one was with them, and at that moment, all that mattered to Wendy was the person right beside her.

"It's…its beautiful Peter" She sighed.

"Well, I hoped so Wendy. It is just for you. I found this one morning on my way back from a trek with Tinkerbell from Pixie Hollow."

"How can I thank you Peter?" Wendy asked.

"Just follow me." Peter smiled. He walked to the edge of the cliff, and dropped down. Wendy panicked, then realised that Peter could fly. She ran to the edge of the cliff and looked at Peter standing on a rock. He beckoned to her and she hoped she had a bit of fairy dust left. She held her breath and jumped to the rock. She floated down gently and landed beside Peter. He smiled at her as she exhaled.

"Come on. We have a bit more to go." He urged.

Wendy followed, jumping from rock to rock. She occasionally had to fly to reach the next one but most of the other rocks were within her reach. Finally they ended up on a miniature rock island and Peter sat down. He patted the spot next to him, urging Wendy to sit there.

"Ladies!" Peter called after Wendy was seated.

_Ladies? _Wendy thought. She wondered who else could possibly have Peter's attention. She quickly dismissed the though as she knew she was just being silly. But she wanted, no, she had to see who they were first. Wendy wondered who could possibly be here when she suddenly remembered; Mermaids.

"Hello Peter." A pearly voice said, breaking through Wendy's thoughts.

"Hello there Cordelia" Peter replied.

"Peter!" Wendy began.

"Oh yes, sorry Wendy, this is Cordelia. Cordelia, Wendy."

Wendy huffed. That was not what she was trying to say at all. "Yes Peter, nice to meet you Cordelia, but…"

"Come on girls, Peters here!" Shrieked Cordelia with joy. She quickly disappeared beneath the rock to call the other mermaids.

"Peter! Will you let me get a word in?" Wendy asked.

"Yes Wendy?" Peter asked in return.

"Why did you bring me to the lagoon, of all places?"

"Because it is a lovely place." Peter reasoned.

"Well, yes Peter it is, but why bring the mermaids?"

"Well, why not? They live here." Peter replied.

"Because they tried to drown me Peter! Don't you remember last time?" Wendy accused.

"Oh yes, that was very funny Wendy, you should have seen your face!" Peter started to laugh at the memory.

Wendy stood up. "Peter! You do not laugh at someone who is in trouble or who was going to die!"

Peter stood up to look at her. He looked into her eyes and saw anger, but most of all disappointment. She was disappointed in him. "Wendy, I am sorry."

Wendy just looked at him. "Thank you Peter, but I think I will go back to the boys now." She replied.

"Wendy," Peter said as he grabbed her hand, "Please stay for a while longer. I'll tell them that we have to go, and then we'll leave. Just don't go."

Wendy looked at Peter. He had the capability to mess everything up and put her in danger without seeming to care as much, but for some reason, being with him at that moment was what he wanted, and something in his eyes made her stay. "Okay Peter. But not for long okay?" She cleared up.

"Thank you Wendy." He smiled and they both sat back down on the cool rock.

As Wendy and Peter waited for the mermaids to come to the surface Wendy took the opportunity to look around. The lagoon was beautiful in the morning, Wendy had to admit, and the rest of the sun started to finally rise up in the sky. Half of the lagoon was surrounded by rock and another quarter of the lagoon was looking at the cliff face. Wendy could only see from one side of the lagoon, the sea which lead to Skull cave. Wendy had been there once with Peter to save Tigerlily from Hook and Smee. She watched as small waves fell upon one another and turned her head to look at the rocks behind her, and then noticed something.

A small hand was inching towards her.

Wendy looked at it closer and saw it coming towards only her and not Peter. As she looked to Peter, he was facing the other way, looking for his mermaid friends while being completely oblivious to what was happening. She turned around and looked at the hand again. What was it doing? As she sat and stared at the hand, she failed to realise another hand was coming to her side. It grabbed her and started pulling her down to the clear water below.

"Peter!" She screamed.

Peter turned and saw her being pulled into the water. "Wendy!" He yelled back.

Wendy heard their voices turn into one. She struggled until finally, the hands succeeded dragging her off the rock.

"Wendy!" Peter yelled again. After finally deciding that he was a boy of action, not yelling, he reached down to grab hold of Wendy. He moved his hand back and forth to grab something but found nothing. After some moments of searching, he stood back up, took his hat and pipes off, then jumped in after Wendy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and as always, r & r. it is very appreciated. :)**


	6. The Jealousy of Mermaids

**Hi everyone! I kinda got busy and ran off schedule, but here is the next chapter and its a bit longer to make up for it. (about a page longer in word :D ) Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six- The Jealousy of Mermaids.**

Wendy gasped for breath as she finally went under. The last thing she heard was Peter screaming her name. She opened her eyes and looked at who dragged her under. She glimpsed the hands and followed them till she saw the mermaids.

"We said we only wanted to drown you." Cordelia sneered.

The others laughed. "No more Peter Pan for you Wendy." Another one smiled.

They are jealous! Wendy thought. They want Peter to themselves. She wished she could talk underwater but knew she couldn't. She would have to die in silence.

"Yes, when you are out of the way, there will be no more talking's about Wendy from Peter, and no more seeing you ever again." A mermaid cheered.

Horrid creatures! Wendy thought. They wanted to kill her so Peter… Wendy stopped thinking about the mermaids, and about Peter. He talked about her. He might talk to everyone about her for all she knew. It had seemed like he had forgotten her for a while because he had not made contact with her, Michael and John for a couple of months, but as he reasoned, time doesn't appear in Neverland. Neverland is timeless. She suddenly felt her arm being yanked sidewards and she opened her mouth in surprise. Realizing that she had to shut it again so she could stay somewhat alive, she did so promptly.

"Hey! We were talking to you!" A mermaid snapped.

"She can't talk back Marina." Another mermaid snapped back to Marina.

"Shouldn't she be dead yet?" Marina retorted, trying to make up for her last comment.

"I don't know…" Another onlooker replied.

Wendy was getting tired of this. All this was, on the mermaids' behalf, petty jealousy. She wished that they would get on with it. She was getting tired of struggling. She was getting tired of everything actually. From Peter, to coming back here and leaving her family without saying goodbye or at least leaving a note, and then, these mermaids. Wendy shook herself. Don't be silly, she reasoned. Peter will come and save you, he always does.

"And then, after that we will make sure he won't see her again!" A mermaid shouted.

"Clam it Nerin!" Cordelia shouted.

Suddenly the mermaids started squabbling. Wendy realised they had still been talking when she was beginning to get so sleepy… The water began to feel calm. The water around her soothed and made her feel like she was at home. It was warm and comfortable and when a hand reached down and started dragging her up, she almost regretted leaving.

Peter had grasped Wendy with all his might while distracting the mermaids with something shiny. He pulled and heaved against the resistant waves and finally managed to bring Wendy back onto the miniature rock island. Morning had well and true risen, and it was almost the middle of the day.

"Wendy?" Peter asked.

He watched as Wendy coughed and spluttered on the rock. He wondered what he could do. He looked around and decided that the best thing to do would be to guard Wendy from any more mermaids. He couldn't understand them. They were only having fun. He encouraged that. But for some reason or another, they couldn't get along with Wendy. He shrugged and looked at Wendy. It was a girl thing, and he defiantly couldn't understand girls. Well, just this one. He looked around. No more mermaids had come up yet. Peter wondered how long the pearls would distract them for.

"Peter… what are you doing?" A voice snapped Peter out of his thinking.

He focused his vision to see Wendy looking at him in a confused manner.

"Uh, what was I doing?" He asked.

"You were staring at me. But I am okay now, thank you for saving me." Wendy smiled.

"That's okay Wendy, anything for a lady in distress." Peter crowed triumphantly.

"Peter! You saved her? How could you!" Cordelia cried from the waters of the Lagoon.

"Cordelia, why did you try to kill her?" Peter asked.

"We didn't, we just wanted to play…" She mumbled.

"Peter!" Wendy began.

"No Wendy, Cordelia, I don't believe you." He said.

Cordelia's face turned into rage. "How do you put up with her?" She shouted at Peter. She turned around and splashed Wendy with her tail, leaving Peter, somehow, miraculously dry.

"I'm sorry Wendy. I didn't think they would do that. Wrecks the morning doesn't it?"

"No Peter, I thought it was still beautiful. But I would like to go back now, if you don't mind that is." Wendy asked.

"No, I understand. Come on Wendy." Peter grabbed her hand and helped her up. They jumped up together and started flying to Hangmans tree, where they boys would certainly be waiting down below.

* * *

Cordelia swam under their miniature rock island and to her mermaid friends. "Peter saved her." She growled.

"Peter normally stays with us for hours." Nerin complained.

"We have to get her away from Peter." Marina said.

"Yes, but how?" Nerin replied.

"I know, we will go and see a dear friend of ours." The most cunning mermaid, Meredith proposed.

"Who?" A young mermaid asked.

"Why, none other than… Captain Hook!" Meredith cried.

"But he wants to hurt Peter!" Nerin argued.

"We'll just have to guarantee that he doesn't then." Meredith replied.

"But how? We know they have been at each others throats!" Nerin said. The other mermaids nodded their agreement. They were all looking at each other, sitting on rocks shaped in a circle. This is where most meetings were held. Inside a cave, it was the perfect place for privacy and for secrecy.

"We will just have to bargain with him." Meredith rested her head on her hand while she thought. "Ah! We will tell him where pixie hollow is." She grinned.

"But we don't know where that is." Cordelia replied.

"And no one will tell him that. We will pretend that we do." Marina explained.

"Okay, but I don't like it." Nerin agreed.

The other mermaids looked at each other. They knew that Captain Hook was dangerous. They needed to come up with a safe plan of attack.

Meredith smiled. She took the girls faces of uncertainty as uncertainty of when to leave. "Go on girls, make me a deal!" She announced.

The mermaids smiled and swam away. Nerin watched them all go and hesitantly followed after. She had a horrible feeling that something would go wrong, but she didn't say anything. She watched as all the other mermaids cheered and squealed with delight as they swam at a fast pace to get to the Jolly Rodger.

The sea was calm today, full of disappointment of the loss of Wendy, but began to be excited as the team of mermaids swam, chattering away for how they would conduct their business. The waves started to roll and the sea began to sway.

* * *

"Smee." Captain James Hook commanded. That one word brought his faithful yet somewhat timid right hand man running up the stairs to the top deck.

"Ahh, y...y... yes sir?" Smee stumbled.

"Take a look through my telescope and tell me what you think is coming towards us." Hook asked.

"Ahh… What am I looking at sir?" Smee asked as he was looking into the sea.

"Look for a commotion." Hook smiled.

"I'd say these were mermaids sir…" Smee finally decided.

"Yes, that's what I thought. What do you think they are here for?"

"I'm not sure Captain. Something to do with Peter Pan?" Smee asked.

"Yes, that is what I am thinking too." Hook mused. He and Peter had been enemies since the beginning. As Captain Hook pretended to steer his ship (as it had its anchor down) and watch the mermaids coming towards him on his left, he couldn't help but wonder what the mermaids were up to.

"What…?" Smee began to say before her was cut off by Hooks orders.

"Men! Get the cannonballs ready! Be ready to fire on my order!" Hook shouted.

Pirates scrambled into positions. Some went under the deck to secure cannons while others raced each other to man a cannon. No one wanted to haul the heavy weights that were their ammunition.

"Ready!" Hook called.

"A…a…a…aim!" Smee stuttered.

"Captain Hook, don't fire!" A voice called, just before Hook could call the attack.

"Pull away men!" Hook shouted.

The men moved their cannons up one by one and heavy ammunition shot into the sky in the process. (Little did they realise, they had barely missed Hangmas tree and this was by complete accident. When Peter and Wendy started to go inside they heard a _thump_ close to their right. When they investigated, they did not expect to see a Pirates cannonball.)

"What?" Captain Hook shouted.

"Come to Mermaid lagoon and we'll do business." Another voice called from beside the ship.

Captain Hook and Smee rushed to the side of the ship to get a better look at who was down there. When they got there, they saw almost every mermaid in Mermaid lagoon, and that wasn't a lot.

"I think we shall do business here my ladies." Hook announced as he motioned his men. At his signal, the Pirates pointed their cannons at the mermaids.

The mermaids quivered. "We have come here to make a deal with you." A mermaid spoke up.

"Is that you Cordelia?" Hook sneered. "I thought you would have been long gone by now, after what you did."

Cordelia blushed. "It seems that Peter is forgiving, Hook. But you wouldn't know about that."

"If you want to sneer instead of making a deal, you can sneer to my cannons!" Hook challenged. A pirate shot a cannon ball close to the mermaids. They twittered in fear.

"Okay!" Nerin shouted to Hook. She turned around and hastily added to the other mermaids; "Chickens."

She spun around and explained the plan to Hook. Hook listened with rapt amusement.

"Smee," He whispered. "Make sure you listen closely, I have a plan."

"Aye aye sir." Smee saluted.

"So Wendy and her brothers are back in Neverland? Hmmm. And you want me to get rid of Wendy without harming Peter? I think I might be able to do that." Hook mused.

"We need a guarantee that you won't harm Peter!" Cordelia shouted.

"Oh, of course. You have my word." Hook smiled.

"And so you won't go back on your word, if you do things right, we'll tell you where Pixie Hollow is." Nerin smiled.

That secured Hooks attention. "I will get rid of Wendy and as a sweetener to the deal, her brothers as well. I will also not harm Peter Pan. You have my word." Hook said.

"When you do the job, we'll tell you." Cordelia smiled. She motioned to the other mermaids and they swam away triumphantly. Nerin watched them all swim away. She had the feeling that something was amiss. She looked up once more to see Captain Hook's grinning face and decided to join her mermaid friends, halfway across the Neverland Ocean.

Hook watched them go and then turned to Smee. "You heard all of that didn't you?" Hook asked.

"Ahh, yes sir." Smee nodded.

"Good. I will have need of a witness soon enough." Hook smiled.

"What do you mean Captain?" Smee asked.

"Well, I promised that _I_ wouldn't harm Peter now didn't I?" Hook smiled again.

"Yes sir."

"Well I won't. You will." Hook laughed.

"Good plan sir!" Smee agreed.

"Goodbye Peter Pan!" Hook shouted. "And goodbye Wendy!" He laughed.

"Ahh, Goodbye Peter! Goodbye Wendy!" Smee shouted along with Hook.

Captain James Hook smiled to himself and walked to his cabin. Things were starting to turn out for the better, and soon, Neverland would be his.

* * *

**Okay everyone here is the deal, you read, you review. Nah jk, you dont have to, but i'd like it if you did. More reading+more reviews= Happy me which= longer chapters! (That are updated quicker... ish! :D )**

**Anyway, here is some information on some mermaid names and their meanings, i just thought it would be somewhat helpful and a bit trivial. :)**

**Cordelia= A sea jewel.**

**Marina= Sea Maiden.**

**Meredith= Protector of the sea.**

**Nerin= One from the sea.**

**Nerissa= Daughter of the sea.**

**... Now review! :D  
**


	7. Hangmans Tree

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the late update! This chapter took a bit of time working its way into my head! :) Anyway, on with the chapter and I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven- Hangman's Tree. **

Hangman's tree was a hideaway that only the lost boys knew about. Of course, Captain Hook and the other pirates had been there before, but the boys made sure that the pirates could never find their hideaway again. Peter asked the fairies if they could put a spell on their tree to conceal it, but the fairies did their job too well- As Curly went back to the hideaway after a night of hunting, he got lost and couldn't find the tree again. As he shouted out for help, Slightly heard him and ran outside to help. When they turned around again, Slightly got lost too. Eventually, all of the lost boys were outside of the tree shouting for help. Only when Peter returned with Tinkerbell did they realise that the tree was in front of them the whole time. After that incident, Peter decided to do something simpler. He decided to leave the hideaway where it was without any protection and if the pirates did come to attack again, they would fight. After all, what lost boy doesn't like a fight?

Wendy Darling was sick of all the fighting. She had witnessed ten fights only that morning. Thankfully for Wendy, the day had gone fast. She watched as what had seemed like the one hundredth fight that afternoon reach the climax. The boys were in a circle facing each other off with their chosen weapons, while Peter was laughing the whole time. John and Michael were wise enough to sit out and watch with Wendy as the boys, on one unspoken signal, went charging into one another.

In Wendy's opinion, the fight had started over nothing, but to the lost boys, it meant more than nothing. Nibs had accidentally stepped on Tootles' tail, which then Nibs didn't apologize because he didn't know he had done it. Tootles thought that he had done it deliberately and started whacking him around as "no one picks on the smallest lost boy and gets away with it!" As Tootles had so plainly put it. Then after that, the fight just grew and grew until all of the lost boys were in on it. Wendy sighed. She didn't know how the boys enjoyed fighting each other. She knew that by the end of the fight, they would all be laughing and everything would be back to normal. She looked over to Peter and saw that he was clutching his sides as if to keep them from bursting over with laughter. She looked at them all one last time and left the main room in the hideaway. She walked into the passage and looked up at the pond above her. The passage way was built underneath a pond. Wendy ignored the laws of gravity and waved to the fish above her. They seemed to smile at her and keep swimming on their way. Wendy shook her head. In Neverland, anything was possible. She started to think about what Peter had said this morning before she heard footsteps behind her and turned around. The twins were standing behind her.

"Hello boys." Wendy smiled.

"Hello Wendy." They both replied.

"Did your fight finish?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. But we were wondering…" The second one trailed.

"If you could tell us a story." The first one finished.

Wendy looked up through the pond. Dusk had seemed to come quickly and it was time that she should put these boys to sleep. "Do you want one?" Wendy asked.

"Yes please." The twins said at once.

"Okay, come on, let's go." Wendy smiled as she grabbed the twins' hands. Wendy liked the twins. They were quieter than the other lost boys and sticked together, even though they squabbled from time to time. She smiled as they suggested many ideas to base her story on. She listened with great interest and still smiling, they walked into the main room where the lost boys would be waiting eagerly.

* * *

Peter led Wendy into Hangman's tree. The morning had gone horribly in his opinion. Even though Wendy had reassured him on the way that it was still lovely, Peter thought she was just saying that. He thought of different ways to make it up to her. He decided that as soon as he got into the tree, he would pay all his attention to Wendy. Peter knew that girls liked attention, well, that's what he heard Mr Darling say to his wife one night on their way to an outing. Peter could never understand how Wendy's parents could go out almost every night. He shook his head and opened the door.

"Peter…" Wendy asked.

Peter turned his head around. He decided that his attention-paying would start now.

"I know you are sorry about what happened, but it is okay. At least you stood up for me this time." Wendy meekly attempted.

Peter looked at Wendy. "Wendy, It was my pleasure to help." He smiled and tried to enter the tree but Wendy held him back.

"Peter, I don't know if you can tell, but you have grown up." Wendy declared.

Peter spun on his heel. "Grown up? Wendy, I'll never grow up." He stated.

"But Peter, you have. I think it's because you have spent so much time out of Neverland with us. And you… you've grown taller…" Wendy added.

Peter thought about it. "You might be right Wendy. But I don't like it. I don't want to grow up."

"I know Peter. But it is a good thing you know, to be a bit older." Wendy replied.

"Wendy, I…" Peter trailed. He swallowed and tried again. "When you grow up, does it mean you feel things?" He asked.

"As in what Peter?" Wendy hoped.

"Well, as in, do you have a light giddy feeling? In your stomach?" Peter asked.

"Oh Peter, yes." Wendy smiled at him.

"Does it mean you…" Peter began.

"Yes Peter?" Wendy urged.

"Does it mean you feel that you're in…"

"Yes Peter, go on." Wendy smiled, bigger than before, Peter thought.

"Does it mean you feel that you're in a lot of pain and you're going to be sick?" Peter asked.

Wendy's face fell. "No Peter, it doesn't. It is meant to be a good feeling. Maybe you haven't grown up as much as I thought you have." Wendy sighed sadly.

Peter looked at Wendy. He didn't know what his feeling was. All he knew was that it happened every time he was with or looked at Wendy. If it was meant to be good, shouldn't he know what it meant? He knew that he felt good when he was being a leader, or fighting pirates. He grabbed Wendy's hand and led her into the hideaway.

Peter led her through the tunnel and underneath the pond. The fishes swam as close as they could to Wendy and Peter. They followed Peter and Wendy until the tunnel ended. Peter opened the door and heard the familiar sounds of a fight between the lost boys. As soon as Peter and Wendy entered the hideaway, Peter's plans went out the door and he flew to join in. He started whacking around every lost boy that was in this fight, and watched as more joined in. After a while of fighting, he flew to his chair and started to watch the boys. Their weapons were everywhere and their hoods were off their heads from all of the fighting. Peter started laughing. These fights couldn't get any better.

He must have been laughing at the boys for hours as his sides were splitting and his mouth hurt from smiling too much. He looked over to Wendy and her brothers and watched as Wendy got up and walked into a tunnel they had come through earlier. He decided that as soon as he stopped laughing he would go after her. He tried to calm down when the fight stopped. The lost boys had finally had enough and were laughing it off as they normally did. Peter couldn't help but to laugh again. Their laughter was contagious. Peter flew over to the boys and started talking with them, even John and Michael joined in. Peter noticed the twins leave the group and walk in the direction that Wendy had walked in. Peter realised he missed his chance to talk to Wendy again, but he shook it off. He would have plenty of time to talk to her later.

* * *

Wendy entered the hideaway again to see all of the boys sitting in their beds waiting for her. The twins escorted Wendy to Peter's chair. Wendy looked at Peter who seemed to allow her to sit there. When Wendy was seated, the twins went to their beds. They pulled up their covers and turned so they were facing Wendy. She resisted the urge to tuck them in and kiss them goodnight.

"Now, what should this story be about?" Wendy asked.

"We should have one about pirates!" Slightly cried.

"Don't you want something different?" Wendy asked.

"No, we like pirates!" Slightly insisted.

Wendy tried a different tactic. "Peter, what would you like to hear about?"

Peter sat and thought about it. "I would like one about… Pirates!" He declared.

Wendy sighed. The boys eat, breathed and fought pirates. Didn't they want something else? Didn't they want something different? _Boys will be boys_ she thought.

"Okay, what else?" Wendy asked.

"Tell a story how we defeated Captain Hook!" Nibs cried.

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"Yup!" Curly agreed.

Wendy looked at them all in their beds. Some were in hammocks and others were in small leaf arrangements on the ground. They were made to resemble nests. She then looked at the twins who were looking at her eagerly. She wondered why they weren't suggesting their ideas they had mentioned earlier. Wendy glanced over to her brothers, Michael had a small bed on the ground like Tootles and John had a hammock. Wendy had a proper bed to herself. Peter had made it for her when they first came to Neverland. She looked at Peter on his bed with his curtain drawn back so he could see Wendy. She took a deep breath and begun her story.

"One day in Neverland…"

* * *

Wendy looked at the room and saw that every boy except for Peter was asleep. She had finished her story amidst yawnings and sighs from the boys. As soon as she had finished the boys closed their eyes and went to sleep.

"That was a good story Wendy." Peter said.

"Thank you Peter." Wendy smiled. She walked over to the lost boys and tucked them in one by one. She then made her way over to Michael and tucked him in. She then gave him a kiss and said "Goodnight my darling." She then did the same thing to John. Wendy started walking to her bed when she stopped. She had realised that she had truly begun to take the place of a mother. They had only been here for one day and she was already saying goodnight as her mother had done for them.

"Are you going to sleep now Wendy?" Peter asked.

"Yes Peter, I am." Wendy replied.

She stepped over a lost boy sleeping, and then slid into her bed.

"Goodnight Wendy." Peter said as he drew his curtain shut.

"Goodnight Peter." Wendy whispered.

Wendy heard the curtain open again. "Oh, and Wendy…?" Peter began.

"Yes Peter?"

"Could you please turn all the lamps off? Thank you Wendy. Goodnight." Peter drew the curtain closed again.

Wendy huffed. "Yes Peter."

* * *

**Here is a little info on all the lost boys in case some of you are lost! :) This story is based on the cartoon movie and the lost boys are as follows:**

**Slightly is dressed as a fox and has blonde hair.**

**Tootles is dressed as a skunk and is the smallest lost boy.**

**Nibs is dressed as a rabbit and is the second smallest lost boy with brown hair.**

**Curly is dressed as a bear and is the dumb but lovable one.**

**The twins are dressed as raccoons. **

**I hope that somewhat helps in picturing the lost boys and its a bit of trivial knowledge. :) **

**Also, as always, read and review! It is very much appreciated! :)  
**


	8. Captain James Hook

**Hi everyone, this one is a quick update, I really wanted to get a chapter on Captain Hook done, just to delve a bit more into his personality and to get a glimpse in the life of the pirates aboard the Jolly Rodger. Hope you all enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight- Captain James Hook.**

The Jolly Rodger was Captain Hook's only, but highly prized ship. With Captain Hook's cabin the only one furnished comfortably, the other pirates slept below deck, which only held hammocks and mice, and that put them in a foul mood. "It is to keep you on your edge. You want your fighting to be at your best don't you?" The Captain had persuaded his men. Withholding the grudge about sleeping, the men obeyed. Hook smiled at the memory and glanced around his cabin. It was decorated in his favourite colour, red. He had red furnishings and numerous red rugs, (with the odd gold one here and there), red blankets for his bed, and had his cabin lit in a dim red glow.

Captain James Hook was the roughest pirate on the seas of Neverland. He sat in his chair musing about his reputation. It had grown quickly from the capture of Tiger Lily, then went down again when Peter Pan rescued her, then back up again when he captured the lost boys, and then, back down after Peter Pan rescued them too.

"It's that blasted Peter Pan!" Hook shouted in a moment of fury.

"Peter Pan where sir?" Smee asked as he rushed into Hook's cabin.

"No where you fool!" Hook sneered.

"Ahh, yes sir. I'll just go back outside now sir…" Smee said as he backed away from Hook. He hoped to get out of the Captain's cabin before anything worse happened.

"Smee…" Hook commanded.

Smee sighed. Too late. "Yes sir?"

"How do we get to Wendy? She is smarter than Peter Pan. She will know something is amiss. Her brothers should be easy though. They almost signed up to be a pirate." Hook mused with Smee.

"Well sir, we could lure Wendy out."

"How Smee?" Hook shouted.

"Well, you could, Ahh, you could, make her think Peter Pan is in trouble…?" Smee suggested.

"That is the weakest plot I have heard yet Smee." Hook replied. He jumped up from his chair and walked around his desk. He needed something cunning. Something like last time. He had persuaded Tinkerbell to tell him where Peter Pan's hideaway was. After they had found it, they captured the lost boys with Wendy and her brothers, and then left Peter Pan a 'present'. It had taken all of Hooks acting skills to allow him to persuade Tinkerbell that he was on their side. Hook glanced at Smee. How could he be used to kill Peter Pan? Captain Hook couldn't use any other men, he didn't trust them. He started thinking of numerous possibilities of killing Peter Pan without breaking his word. He started pacing before someone thumped down hard the keys on his piano. Hook spun around to see Smee passed out on the piano keys. He had a bottle of whiskey in one hand and Hook could see he had used his compartment at the back of the piano again.

Smee had always used that place to hide his whiskey. Hook couldn't imagine why. If you played the piano, you could hear the '_thunk' _of the bottle against the strings.

"I think Smee" Hook whispered, "That we are going to capture Tiger Lily again. Isn't that a good idea Smee? How does that sound?" Hook smiled at Smee. He didn't stir. Hook decided to try a different measure. "I SAID, HOW DOES THAT SOUND SMEE!" Captain Hook shouted.

Smee's reaction was almost, in Hooks opinion, comical. He jolted upright and started stammering around. "Ahh, y…y…yes sir. That sounds good sir, I'll get right on it." Smee saluted and left the cabin in a drunken walk.

Hook smiled in amusement as Smee closed the door. He heard another loud noise followed by three more. Captain Hook opened his door and found Smee passed out on the deck. He had fallen down the small three stairs and stayed there. Hook took a step back and closed the door.

* * *

Captain Hook had a map of Neverland flattened out. He held the edges out with numerous inkwells filled with his quills. He placed a marker on Pirates cove, then one on Indian Camp. He placed another marker on Skull Rock, then on Hangmans Tree. Hook looked at his map. He had all the significant points plotted out. Pirates cove, where he was now. Indian Camp, where Tiger Lily was, and then where Hook had failed to capture Tiger Lily and Peter Pans hideaway. Captain Hook almost tore the picture of Hangmans tree. He didn't know if Peter was still there or if they had moved. Hook kept the location marked just in case. "You can never be too sure." He had told Smee once.

Captain Hook looked again at his map. He had to find the perfect place to keep Tiger Lily. He closed his eyes and pointed to the map. His finger ended on Crocodile Creek. Hook smiled to himself. Perfect. Crocodile creek ran through Neverland. He would hide Tiger Lily at the base of Crocodile Creek, the entrance to Pirate cove. Peter would never think to look for her there.

"Hook my boy, you are one smart man." He praised himself. "Smee!" He called.

"Smee!" Smee called out in reply.

Hook shook his head. _Brilliant. An intoxicated Smee._ He thought.

"Smee!" Hook commanded again.

* * *

Smee knew that when the Captain called his name, whether he was intoxicated or not, he had better come fast. "Ahh, y...yes captain!" Smee replied. He stumbled up the stairs to his captains chambers. Some pirates jeered at Smee, which Smee replied with a stern telling off.

After he had finished telling off the pirates, he finally made his way into the cabin. Captain Hook was standing over his map with a quill, writing on a separate parchment.

"Yes sir?" Smee asked.

Smee watched his captain turn around and followed him with his eyes. Hook looked at Smee and picked him up by his shirt.

"Smee, listen closely, I have a plan." Hook said.

Smee hiccupped his response.

"Snap out of it!" Hook replied and shook Smee until he became sober.

"Yes sir?" Smee asked again. He looked at Hooks beady eyes and wondered if he was going to be put back down.

"Come with me." Hook replied. He spun around and walked to the other side of his desk. He sat Smee down in his chair, then turned back and walked to the other side of his desk. Smee gulped.

"We are going to capture Tiger Lily!" Hook suddenly announced.

"Again sir?" Smee stammered.

"Yes, again Smee. But this time the Indians won't notice she is gone. When I…" Hook started pacing around but halted. Smee knew what this meant. He had a better plan.

"Smee…" Hook grinned. Smee gulped again.

"I have a better plan." Hook continued.

Smee continued to watch the Captain walk back and forth. "Sir, what is this plan sir?"

"Well, while I capture Tiger Lily with my men, you will go around with Starkey and Briggs and capture Wendy. Do I make myself clear?" Hook asked.

"Uhh, yes sir. Perfectly clear sir." Smee agreed.

"Peter Pan is bound to come rushing to Tiger Lily's aid. And with Peter, there is Wendy. And with Wendy is her brothers, and the lost boys! This will be a perfect opportunity Smee!" Hook laughed.

Smee grinned in agreement. It seemed this time, the Captains plan might actually work. Well, all of it anyway. Smee thought of the brilliant plan to put Tiger Lily in Crocodile Creek, as Peter Pan would never suspect the Captain to hide her in a place he was afraid of. Smee laughed to himself before realising what he thought. _Crocodile, clock, the ticking._

"Oh! But Captain!" Smee cried out.

"What is it Smee?" Hook asked.

"C…C…Crocodile Creek! The Crocodile sir! Won't it be there?" Smee exclaimed.

Hook laughed. "The Crocodile is no more Smee. I got rid of that blasted Crocodile."

Smee looked at his Captain in confusion and a slight hint of respect. "How sir?"

"Well, let me tell you my ultimate plan..." Hook began.

Smee settled himself in the chair more comfortably. When he was ready, he nodded.

"Well Smee, when the crocodile chased me out to the sea, I swam onto a nearby island. I didn't move from it and the crocodile didn't bother to pursue me. At nightfall, the crocodile went to sleep, knowing that I couldn't go anywhere. We both knew that I was going to starve sooner or later." Hook sombrely added. Smee nodded.

"I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard a tinkling noise. I looked around in astonishment and found a fairy. I persuaded it to come closer to me, just like how I did with Tinkerbell mind you, and captured it. I used it to lure the other two fairies that were with her to me, and captured them all. Then, using their magic, I turned the crocodile into new shoes." Hook grinned wickedly and stepped out from the other side of the desk. Smee looked down and found green skinned shoes on the Captain's feet.

"Well done Captain! But, you were still frightened by Peter Pan in the nursery that day. Why sir?" Smee asked. He was puzzled by this part.

"Because Smee, Peter Pan doesn't know about the crocodile yet. If he did, he would find other ways to try and stop me. But for now, he thinks that a simple _'tick- tock'_ will do." Hook shuddered.

"So, you want more pixie power?" Smee asked.

"Yes Smee. I used all of the pixies magic that I captured by sending my pirate ship to London. I threw them in a small cage and left them. Now, I need to know where that dreaded Pixie Hollow is so that I can defeat Peter Pan and take control of Neverland once and for all!" Hook laughed.

"That is a good plan sir!" Smee laughed and clapped his hands in amusement.

"Now Smee, let's get to work! Order the men to prepare their guns! Prepare the row boats! Let's cast off and capture Tiger Lily!" Hook ordered.

"Yes sir!" Smee commanded. He rushed out of the Captain's cabin and closed the door behind him. "All men on deck, all men on deck!" Smee shouted.

All of the pirates assembled on deck. They all shifted about and waited for what Smee had to say. Usually, for them, it was just nonsense about chores and tidying the ship. They usually didn't take these meetings too seriously.

"We are going to Capture Tiger Lily!" Smee declared.

"Again?" A pirate called out.

Smee sighed. "Yes, again." He mumbled.

The pirates looked at each other. It was defiantly another nonsense plan.

"I know it isn't much, but it's part of the Captains plan, so get ready!" Smee shouted.

"Aye!" The pirates responded as they ran to their duties. If the captain said so, they had to do it whether they liked it or not.

Smee looked at the pirates and chuckled with glee. This was the first order that he had given that the pirates took seriously. He looked through the crowd of pirates and found Starkey and Briggs loading their weapons. Smee beckoned them over.

"Yes sir?" Briggs asked.

"The Captain has a special plan for us three." Smee replied. "Follow me and he'll tell you all about it."

Smee started to walk off and the two pirates looked at each other. They shrugged. Any moment in the comfortable cabin was better than the harsh wooden planks of the deck. They followed Smee into the Captain's cabin and wondered what this plan consisted of.

* * *

**Good chapter huh? :D Let me know what you thought of it by pressing that little blue button with 'review this chapter' on it. (or something like that) :)**


	9. The Capture of Tigerlily part one

**Thank you everyone for patiently waiting for the next chapter, I just spent a week and a bit in Queensland for a holiday and didn't have a chance to write. So I can keep you updated on how this story is going and how close to completion a chapter is, I have put up a post thing on my profile every time I feel you guys should know something, (or I'm bored... :) ) so I hope this helps! :D Also, just before you start reading another awesome chapter (in my opinion... hehe) thank you everyone who has been reviewing, I really, really appreciate them! Now, thankyou for listening to my blabbing, and on with the story! :D **

* * *

**Chapter Nine- The Capture of Tigerlily (part one)  
**

Wendy opened her bleary eyes and rubbed them. She glanced around the Hideaway and saw that everyone was still asleep. She lay on her bed and wondered how long she would have to wait until Peter woke up. Wendy sighed and decided to study the hideaway while she was waiting. Her eyes looked over the branches curled into the roof and the yellowed leaves that grew there. She looked at the packed-in walls that held the cave up and the hammocks that hung from them. Underneath them, the darling children's suitcases were lined up neatly, packed up and ready for another day.

It was hard to believe for Wendy that she was sleeping underground, let alone under a tree. But that's the way Peter did it, and Wendy was certain that wherever Peter went, she would go too. She closed her eyes and thought about Peter. The way his red hair seemed to fall perfectly and his know-it-all smile. She opened her eyes and could see it perfectly. Wendy saw his smile grin bigger until she realised he was standing over her, just inches from her face. Wendy screamed and moved as fast as she could away from Peter.

"Wendy! It's just me!" Peter cried.

"Yes Peter, you just startled me..." Wendy replied after catching her breath.

"Why did you scream?" Peter asked in confusion. He looked around and saw some lost boys stirring.

"Peter, why were you that close?" Wendy breathed.

"I was checking to see if you were awake." Peter simply replied. He smiled, "But you are now."

"Yes Peter. I am now." Wendy huffed. She moved her blankets down and climbed out of her bed. "Peter, why are you awake so early?" Wendy asked. Even though it was early, she was grateful that she had someone to talk to.

"We are going to find breakfast Wendy!" Peter exclaimed.

With Peter's exclamation, the lost boys started to finally wake up, one by one.

"Peter, what's happening?" Tootles asked. He shifted his blankets down and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing men! Wendy and I were just about to find breakfast." Peter replied.

"Find breakfast?" Wendy stammered. The boys ignored her.

"Could we come to?" Nibs yawned.

"Well, why not men? Let's go!" Peter cried.

Wendy watched as all the lost boys clambered out of their beds followed by Michael and John. They sat up and rubbed their eyes and jumped out of their beds.

"Are we going to get breakfast Wendy?" Michael asked as he clutched his teddy bear.

"No Michael, we are going to_ find_ breakfast." Wendy corrected.

Michael gave Wendy a look of misbelief. He then turned and saw the lost boys nodding their encouragement. By now, all of the lost boys were awake and had their weapons over their shoulders or slung over their arms. Michael was surprised how quickly they managed it.

He looked down to see his Teddy Bear being clutched tightly. He thought over the decision to hunt for breakfast before nodding. Peter smiled and whistled all the boys and Wendy to attention. He stood up straight at the entrance of the hideaway and waited for the boys to follow. Tootles rushed to stand behind him, signalling the start of a line. Soon, all the boys were rushing to be at the front. Slightly followed, then Nibs came crashing next to him. Curly looked at the twins and started a fight as to who would be next. As the three boys rolled around with their weapons, the other lost boys had to bite their lips and hold steady as to not join in the fight. Whoever joined lost their place in the line. Wendy, John and Michael watched the boys squabble 'for a place in a stupid line' Wendy told the boys. Soon, all the boys had given into the temptation of fighting. They all had moved to the centre of the room with smiles on their faces. Wendy huffed. She had seen enough of their fighting for one day.

"If you boys do not get into a line this instant, there will be no story tonight." Wendy growled, along with her stomach. She moved her hand as if to somehow conceal the noise from within, as she was beginning to feel very hungry.

John and Michael looked at each other and stood behind Wendy. The lost boys looked for Peter's advice, but he had already grasped Wendy's hand and looked at the lost boys.

**

* * *

**Starkey and Briggs followed Smee from the shoreline after rowing out from the Jolly Rodger. The three pirates looked at each other, then, as if on an unspoken signal, split apart from the crew and walked into the forest. The night before, they had taunted the other Pirates during a game of poker that they were on a special mission for the Captain himself.

"_He 'aint want you two!" A pirate shouted out. _

"_Yeah, the Capt'n knows what he's doin'." Another one teased as he threw his cards on top of the barrel in disgust._

_The pirates had set their game up upon a keg. Every time a pirate won a round, they would lie on the floor with their mouth under the tap, and help themselves to a couple of mouthfuls of rum._

"_Just shut yer traps!" Briggs had called out._

"_Yeah, the Capt'n does know what he's doing actu'lly, 'nd that's why he's got us." Starkey smugly replied as he put down a full house. _

_The other Pirates looked at each other. "Who else?" They asked._

"_Only one more…" Starkey lead on._

"_Yeah, only one more Pirate…" Briggs added as he leaned on the barrel. _

_The Pirates leaned forward. There was nothing more they enjoyed than a bit of gossip around the deck. They all looked at each other, trying to figure out who else will go in the Captains favour. Starkey and Briggs leaned in to meet the Pirates halfway across the barrel and looked around, making the other Pirates wait in anticipation. _

"_Guess." Starkey finally said._

_The Pirates all breathed out, looking amongst themselves. _

"_It aint me is it?" Charles Turely asked. _

"_Nup." Briggs replied._

"_Just tell us then!" Bill Jukes replied._

_Starkey and Briggs looked at the other pirates. "There might be…"_

_Smee opened the cabin door and interrupted what the two pirates were about to say. Starkey and Briggs glared at Smee with hatred in their eyes as this surely meant the end to their tale. They were right._

"_Are you ready for the mission tomorrow men?" Smee asked, looking straight at the two pirates that were now turning red. _

_Starkey and Briggs just glared at Smee with all their might as the other Pirates started laughing. _

"_So much for a successful mission!" Turely laughed._

"_Oh the Capt'n sure knows what he's doing alright!" Jukes mocked as he put down a royal flush before moving to the ground._

_Starkey and Briggs looked at each other and decided to leave the gambling room. They would show the other Pirates one day what they could do…_

Starkey snapped out of his day dream. He had meant then what he still meant now, he would show those other pirates that he was good for something, even when they had a person like Smee around.

"Now are we all ready?" Smee asked.

"Yes Capt'n." Starkey replied not quite sure how Smee had gotten the position of Captain on this particular trip.

"Now, when the Captain and his men attack from the front, we come around into the chief Indians tent from behind and then we snag her!" Smee cried with glee.

"Smee? Is that you?" Captain Hook called from the shore.

Smee looked around. "Ahh, yes Captain." He timidly replied.

"Then be quiet! I can hear you from the shore line!" Captain Hook shouted in response.

"Our cover has probably been blown now because of you…" Briggs muttered to 'both' of the Captains.

Smee seemed a bit shaken up, but quickly pulled himself back together again. "Right, let's go men." He meekly smiled.

* * *

"Peter, do you know where we are going?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not quite sure Wendy, but all I know is that we're bound to find food somewhere." Peter smiled.

"But, Peter, you said that a very long time ago…" Wendy trailed.

"Are you saying that I'm lost, Wendy?" Peter challenged.

"No I'm not Peter, but, we have been looking for a while now and I'm pretty sure that we are all very hungry." Wendy reasoned. Not long ago the boys looked as if they would pass out from hunger. They were clutching their stomachs and growling in pain. They had been searching the forest for fruit and had yet to find something.

"I know Wendy, we'll keep looking for a little while longer, and the first boy to find something to eat can…uh, can choose the story to be told tonight!" Peter declared.

"But Peter, the boys will not be bribed into…" Wendy trailed as she heard a cry rise up from the boys. She turned around and saw the boys holding their weapons high, suddenly overcoming their pains of hunger.

Wendy sighed and watched them run off in different directions. She decided to let them all go until she realised that her brothers were running away from her, out of her line of sight. She picked up her skirts and ran towards her brothers. She was glad that she had brought a change of clothes with her. It was better running around in her day clothes than in her nightgown. That was rather embarrassing the first time she had come here.

"Michael, John! Slow down please!" She called.

The boys kept running, oblivious to what Wendy was saying. Wendy stopped to catch her breath and then hitched up her skirts even higher, to her knees, and kept running. "Michael, John, please!" She cried again.

This time they heard her. They spun around and waited for her to catch up. "Where do you think you two are going?" She asked the boys.

"This way…" John pointed.

"Do you know where 'that way' leads to?" Wendy asked.

Michael shook his head. "Do you know Teddy?" He asked his Teddy Bear, who just looked at him in reply.

John looked at Wendy. She knew what this look meant. John and Wendy had been trying to get Michael to let go of his Teddy Bear. He had insisted on taking it to school for his first day, and it was all their mother could do to stop their father from throwing it away. Since then, the eldest siblings had decided to try and help Michael with his bear.

"Michael, why didn't you leave your Teddy at the hideaway?" Wendy asked sweetly.

"He had to come with me…" Michael replied.

"But Michael, remember what mother…"

"Wendy! Michael! I know where we are!" John exclaimed, interrupting the beginning of Wendy's lecture.

Wendy huffed. "And where in Neverland do you think we are?" She snapped back. This morning was beginning to get too long for Wendy.

"We're on the outside of the Indian camp!" John shouted with glee.

"The Indians…?" Wendy trailed.

"Men! Food has been found!" The children heard Peter cry.

"Peter! What are you doing?" Wendy shouted to the sky.

"The Indians are bound to have food! Well done John!" Peter cried again as he flew into sight. He waved his arms frantically and then floated down gently to the darling children.

"Peter, we can't just walk into the Indian tribe and ask for food." Wendy argued. The first time she had been in the Indian camp was the last time she wanted to be in the Indian camp.

"Yes we can, they like us!" Peter exclaimed.

"_Tigerlily likes you." _Wendy thought jealously.

"Come on Wendy, they all liked you when you came to visit. They like seeing new people, and as you can tell, we don't have many visitors." Peter persuaded.

"Well, Peter…" Wendy started, but trailed as soon as he grabbed her hand. Did he know that he could quieten her with just one touch? She stammered before finally nodding.

The lost boys, as if on cue, came running in screaming with delight. Michael and John smiled. Wendy, smiled, but only at Peter and Peter started leading everyone in the direction of the Indian camp grounds.

No one seemed to notice a pair of scheming eyes under a red hat watching them walk away.

* * *

**Well everyone, as always r&r. I'd really like to know if you like where this story is heading, if you have any suggestions, or just plain like it :) Until the next chapter! :)**


	10. Mr Darling

**Okay, this is a kinda short chapter, but i thought it was time we visited our very own Mr Darling :) Hope you enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter Ten- Mr Darling.**

Mr Darling read and re-read _The Times_ newspaper then got up out of his chair and started pacing the room. After the death of his wife, he had made inquests at every police station in the area, hoping to catch the murderer that did it. He simply would not believe that it was an accident, as his Mary was not silly enough to cause one.

To top of his despair, his children had not come home in three days. He had come home from work one night to find his wife outside of a window, and his children nowhere in sight.

"It all happens when I go to work…" George muttered.

Mr Darling knew that it had happened before, only once, but his children had gone missing for a week or so, then they returned out of nowhere and were in the nursery as if nothing had happened. Because of his children's disappearance, he had decided to let Wendy stay in the nursery for as long as she liked, so it wouldn't happen again. But somehow it did.

"I can't find them Nana!" He shouted in despair at the dog, which had just come in with a glass of brandy for her owner. "I try, and I just can't seem to find them…" George sobbed as he reached out for his drink. Nana bowed her head in sadness, for she too, missed the children and her mistress.

Mr Darling took a long gulp of his brandy, then found a couch and sat down on his newspaper. He immediately got up and threw it of the couch. It landed in an unsatisfying _swoosh._

Nana came in and sat next to her owner, so she could be there for him. After sitting there for a few minutes, George finally reached out and patted Nana. "All we have to do is wait a week Nana. That's all we have to do." he whispered.

Mr Darling reasoned that if his children could disappear and come back for a week, they could do it again a second time. And when they did come back, he would not let them out of his sight. The couch seemed warm and comfortable, so he sent nana away with his glass for another drink.

**

* * *

**When Nana came back, she found her master sobbing into his hands, leaning forward in the couch. Nana looked at him sympathetically. She shimmied forward and gently nudged Mr Darling's hands with the drink tray. He looked up and accepted the drink before dismissing her for the night.

"You're a good girl Nana." Mr Darling praised.

Nana looked at him and brushed up against his legs before leaving the sitting room and taking her place in the nursery.

* * *

Mr Darling watched Nana leave and wondered if she was all he had left. He sunk back into his chair, closed his eyes and pictured the nursery room. How his beloved Mary would tuck the children in at night and sometimes do the family the pleasure of singing them to sleep. He imagined the way she always made everything okay and seemed to calm him down in his angriest of moments. How she always left the window open just in case…

"The window!" George woke up exclaiming. He raced up the stairs and threw the nursery window open. He wondered who had closed it. He then foolishly remembered that he did as the house become cold in the storm today.

"You're a fool George!" He cursed himself and started to leave the nursery. He then glanced over to where Nana was sleeping and gently woke her up.

"Nana dear, follow me." He said soothingly as he picked her bed and blankets up and moved them to his room. He placed her bed in the corner and beckoned her to lie down. Once she was comfortably in her bed, George picked up her blankets and moved tucked them in around her.

He stood watching her for a while and then made his way to his own bed, the same one he used to share with Mary, his darling. _'Another lonely night...' _George thought to himself. As George prepared for bed, his mind wandered over everything. His determination to find his children, to find his wife's murderer and to now find someone to help him cope with his loneliness. It all started on that dreadful night…

_After what seemed like hours of sobbing, George finally picked himself up and moved as fast as he could to his telephone. Deep down he knew she was dead, but he still hoped for a miracle. Even though George was not a firm believer of God, he swore he would change his views if Mrs Darling was somehow still alive. As he picked up his telephone the door knocked. George left it. Whoever it was could wait. He dialled for the ambulance. The door knocked louder. _

_George growled in annoyance. "Just wait!" He shouted. 'Just give me a moment to cope…' He thought. He went through the standard procedures of sending for an ambulance, with the door knocks getting louder and louder. After the call was finished, George stamped his way to the front door._

"_For god's sake, leave me alone! Can't you see my wife has just…" George chocked on the last couple of words. _

_Standing before Mr Darling was Mr Depuret in shock. "I'm sorry sir, I just wanted… Are you okay George?" He asked as he noticed the tears streaming down his old friends face. _

"_My wife and children…" George trailed. _

"_George, is there anything…?" _

"_No, there's nothing. Nothing left. Simply nothing." George rambled._

"_I'll be right back sir." Depuret said as he rushed back to his home. _

_George just stood in his doorway and waited for events to unfold. Soon, the ambulance arrived along with Mr and Mrs Depuret. Mrs Depuret took care of George in the living room while Mr Depuret took care of the ambulance and Mary Darling. Nana accompanied George and Mrs Depuret in the living room. _

"_George, I'm so sorry…" Mrs Depuret said._

"_Don't worry about it Anita." George dismissed with a wave of his hand._

"_Is there anything we could do?" She asked._

'_Bring back my wife…" George thought. He just stared at her as if the answer was obvious. He then gave up and leaned back in his chair, staring into nothing._

_Anita perched herself on the other living room chair closest to George and reached for his hand in comfort. George sat there and wanted to re-live this whole day again and change it. The only things going through his mind was three things._

_Where were his children?_

_What happened to his family?_

…_Did he tell his wife he loved her…?_

* * *

Mr Darling woke with sweat dripping down his forehead. He had re-lived that night in his dreams many times. The Depuret's had helped him through so much. He had yet to pay them back for their help or at least say thank you.

He decided that he would start today, and piece his life back together. He went down to the dining room and found the time on his grandfather clock. Three o'clock.

George grumbled and went back to his bed. His nightmares were waking him up earlier and earlier. He was sure than soon, he wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, it was a bit of a darker chapter, but a good one? haha let me know what you think :)**


	11. The Capture of Tigerlily part two

**Wow guys, it's been a while! I'm really sorry about that! Just to let you all know, I keep an updating thingy on my profile where I'll post how my story is going and when it will hopefully be up. There is also reasons for my very late update! Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing, you all have not been forgotten and** **thank you to all who have not lost hope in this story yet. :) **

**Now my Darlings, read on and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven- The Capture of Tigerlily (part two)**

Peter finished his story about how he had saved Tigerlily from Hook, one of his favourites, and then sat down as he soaked up the applause. The Chief took over and had now started to weave a tale about how his tribe had come to the island; to how he met Peter, all the while Peter had sat captivated as the Chief entwined the thought and actions of his people and finished with how his people had defeated the pirates while claiming the land before letting other creatures reside on Neverland.

The sun began to sink behind the horizon, giving up on a day of burning in the sky.

Wendy had sat patiently with Peter after having listened to this story before, before Tigerlily had kissed Peter in her tribe way, by rubbing noses while they danced. She scowled as Tigerlily sat cross-legged next to Peter, having her knee deliberately resting on top of his. She glanced over and watched as Peter was smiling at Tigerlily, seeming to enjoy the company the two girls were giving him.

Wendy glanced up at the sunset and wished it was just her and Peter. She sighed. It was hard to believe she had put up with Tigerlily for a whole day.

Just for Peter.

She glanced to her left and sighed again. There will be many more sunsets to come with Peter. She hoped.

John and Michael were sitting next to Wendy, enjoying the whole scene, oblivious to their sister's jealousy. They were clapping their hands as the music had started and had allowed themselves to be painted again. Intricate patterns swirled on their stomachs, much to their sister's disapproval.

Tinkerbell sat perched on Peter's shoulder. She watched as Tigerlily and Wendy competed for his attention. Wendy wasn't being a good sport though. She just huffed and scowled in Tigerlily's direction. Tinkerbell sighed and a high pitched chime sounded out. Sometimes she was glad that only Peter could understand her, other times, she hated the fact that she couldn't tell Wendy to back off.

Great Big Little Panther indicated the start of the meal in front of the billowing campfire and Tigerlily had to leave to sit next to her father where there were two deep-red cushions waiting for them. The other members of the Indian tribe had to sit on logs, tree stumps or just the ground. As Peter was a favourite, he was able to sit on a cushion of his own. The lost boys were running around the outside of the Indian grounds and you could see them all run past the small clearing before they were swallowed up by tents again.

The chief held his hand up and the meal began. Some younger tribe members brought out a small boar for their first course. It was dangling off a stick and was laid on a stone table ready to be carved.

Wendy watched as the Indians carved up the boar. Even though it was already dead, she couldn't help but grimace when the blunt knife was thrust into the boar's side. She shook her head away to her right and watched as the lost boys ran around.

She watched as the twins ran around first, followed by Tootles and Nibs, then Slightly, then after a couple of seconds, Curly dragging his club behind him. Wendy smiled and waited for them to run around again. It was the same procession: the twins, followed by Tootles, then Nibs and Slightly. Wendy waited for Curly to come around again, dragging his club. He didn't show. Wendy cocked her head to one side and waited. The boys came running around again, bashing each other on the heads and tripping others over. Tootles overtook the twins, and then slightly followed up by tripping one of the twins over.

Nibs didn't show. Wendy blinked. Curly and Nibs didn't run around. She was about to call Peter but then she realized they must be planning a trap. She smiled to herself as she accepted the meal that was given to her. She reassured herself that they were planning something, as they always did. But, she watched one more round to settle her fears. Slightly was first, and then Tootles, followed by just one Twin.

Wendy gasped. They were never separated. That threw Wendy into a panic.

"Peter!" She said.

"Yes Wendy?" Peter asked with a mouthful of Boar.

"The lost boys are missing!" Wendy hissed.

"What?" Peter chocked. He looked around to where the boys were last seen running and watched as Tootles and Slightly ran around the bend. "No they're not." Peter replied.

"Peter! There is only two left!" Wendy retorted.

"Look, Wendy," Peter struggled as he chewed his boar. He pointed with his meat covered fork, "The boys will run around that bend again and everything will be fine. You worry too much. It's such a lady thing to do." He looked at Wendy and smiled triumphantly as he waited for the next lost boy to come running around again. He waited. Looked at Wendy and pointed his meatless fork in the direction of the game and kept smiling. Wendy was not amused. They sat there both looking in the same direction. They waited.

And waited.

And waited further still.

No lost boy came running around.

This time, Wendy smiled triumphantly at Peter. A woman's intuition was always right.

* * *

Captain James Hook smiled at his men, his task was nearly complete. He watched as the lost boys struggled against their ropes, gags bound over their mouth and sitting in a circle. Hook strode in front of the boys, seizing them up and thinking what his approach should be.

Gloating and pompous? No, he was not like that. He shuddered that he even thought of that. That, would come later with his bottle of whiskey.

Intimidating and threatening? Yes. That would be his approach, with a sense of compromise and a hint of offering a solution.

He will torment them and be ruthless.

Captain James Hook finished his pacing and stood beside Smee.

"Smee. Let us begin."

Smee nodded meekly and waited for what was to come.

Hook walked over to the lost boys and bent down before Curly. He kneeled forward and placed his hook, side on, under his nose.

Curly gulped and raised his eyes to meet Hook.

"Now tell me my boy…" Captain Hook grinned, "Where is Wendy?"

The lost boys cries for Peter Pan rang out all through the darkening forest.

* * *

"Peter! We must go! Now!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy, I'm sure they'll be fine." Peter insisted as he picked up his trusty knife. He wouldn't admit he was worried, not to Wendy.

"Peter! I know only one person who would, who could do this this! They won't be able to escape from him! And the fact he has caught us unaware!" Wendy's shrieking rang into a whole other debacle.

Peter winced. It was not like him to admit he was scared, and he would never admit that to Wendy's face. For some reason, a reason Peter was beginning to grasp, he cared a lot about what Wendy thought. He looked at her, at her grim determination to find the boys. Peter hoped to himself it was nothing.

Peter signaled to Great Big Little Panther and the Indian tribe set off, half going with Great Big Little Panther, and the other half with Wendy, Peter and Tinkerbell. Tigerlily was left in the chief's tent, much to Wendy's delight and Tinkerbell's distaste. She would have liked a fight.

Peter reached out for Wendy's hand as they started to leave the camp grounds. He questioned himself. Why of all times was he afraid now? Had he grown up like Wendy said he had, abeit a little? He looked at his hands entwined with Wendy's and he knew he wouldn't be anywhere else but by her side, as if she left, Neverland was bound to know about it.

Peter smiled at Wendy and squeezed her hand as they walked into the surrounding forest. She looked up in surprise and gave him a weak smile. Peter then turned away and scanned the tree line for the boys.

Anyway, he figured, she probably knew how he felt without him having to tell her. She was a woman after all, and as far as he was concerned, only women knew everything.

Apart from Peter, of course.

* * *

Hook smiled triumphantly as the boys slumped, defeated under the ropes. He had all the information he needed. For now.

He re-enforced where Peter and Wendy were now, as well as the added knowledge of where Tigerlily would be.

Hook spun on his boot to turn to his men. "Gentlemen!" Hook cried. He waited for the rabble to settle.

The lost boys cried softly to each other.

"Tonight, is the night where we will successfully kidnap, not just Tigerlily, but Wendy as well!" Hook proclaimed, raising his Hook into the air.

The Pirates cheered.

Hook glanced at the moon. "In just a few moments, when the moon reaches full peak, we will charge into the front of the Great Big Little Panthers camp, and become the diversion for our first plan of action, kidnapping _Tigerlily_." He snarled her name.

"Then men! We will kidnap Wendy and hopefully Peter Pan! But, do not worry too much about Peter, if we have Wendy, there is nothing that boy," Hook emphasized the word boy, "would do to get her back."

The pirates cheered again.

Hook glanced at the moon which had sunk into position. He squished a dried leaf on the forest bed into the ground. The pirates were becoming rowdy. He pumped his gleaming hook into the moonlight, the silver beams of the moonlight catching in the hooks reflection. This was it, Hook could feel it. The men shuddered under the presence of the malicing hook.

It was time.

Revenge would soon be his.

* * *

**Ooh another cliffhanger. **

**Well, not really. I think you can all see where this is heading at the moment.** **But have I got some twists for you all. **

**Until next time my Darlings. :)  
**


	12. Nana

**Chapter Twelve- Nana**

Nana had served the Darling household ever since she was a pup. She had been found in the streets by Mrs Darling when she was abandoned by her previous owner.

Nana was born into a family of Newfoundlands and was raised until a year old at the property of the Depurets, a much loved and well respected family. She was born into a litter of five and was one of the oldest pups born.

Mrs Anita Depuret, upon hearing the arrivals, was overjoyed at the news of pups, but her husband was not so. Despite Anita's best efforts, it was to no avail that she could change her husband's mind about the pups. They had to go.

It was with a heavy heart that she raised the dogs until they were old enough to be sold, and ended up selling every last dog, apart from 'dog'. (What Mr Lawrence Depuret had called Nana before she was found). Distraught with the prospect of kicking 'dog' out, Anita had told her husband that she would not kick 'dog' out on the streets, nor let her leave the household until she had been sold.

'Dog' spent a much loved year with Anita, not so much Lawrence, and this is where she learnt the ways of being a nanny. As Mr Depuret disliked 'dog' very much, he sent her away every time he was in the room with her, and blamed her for anything that could go wrong. So, 'dog' decided instead of making accidents, she would help out around the house. Mrs Depuret praised her for every task completed, but Lawrence just looked the other way when a task was done and praised.

One afternoon, after Mr Depuret had come home from work, he decided that he would not bother Mrs Depuret upstairs and announce his arrival, but instead, find 'dog' a home. Unbeknownst to Anita at the time, Lawrence had a different plan to what he told her afterwards.

Picking 'dog' up in the hallway, he then walked out the front door and left her in front of a house down the street from the Depurets. Making sure she stayed where she was told, Lawrence turned around and walked home, telling Anita he had found 'dog' a home and they should celebrate by going out for dinner.

Anita was upset that she didn't get to say goodbye, but suffered her burden quietly because her husband was happy and she was there to serve and make him happy. She had always wondered what had become of her 'dog' but never knew.

* * *

When George Darling and Mrs Mary Darling had come home from a dinner outing, Mrs Darling heavily pregnant with Wendy, they found a small puppy on their sidewalk. Mrs Darling was overjoyed with the idea of a pet but George was a bit more hesitant with the new dog as it was a 'stray'. Mary finally persuaded George to let her keep it and they opened the door to their house to let the poor dog inside.

The dog stood on the sidewalk, at first unsure of its new owners, but with her sad blue eyes and saggy face, Mary knew she had to own this dog and never let her go. She gently coaxed the dog inside and showed her around the two storey building.

The dog grew up alongside Wendy, who was born shortly after, and they got along like old friends, completely ignorant that one was human and the other a man's best friend.

After the dog began to take care of Wendy, Mrs Darling began to joke about how the dog would 'nana' Wendy, and how they wouldn't need one if she kept it up. The joke began to stick with Mary and George and soon, when Wendy was calling the dog 'Nana' sure enough, the name had stuck.

Nana grew up taking care of the children alongside Mrs Darling, and after the births of John and then Michael, it was clear that Mrs Darling could not afford to hire human help for the time being, which was then the role of nana for Nana truly stepped in. Mrs Darling saw Nana's potential and taught her to raise the children as she knew how, with love, affection and treats.

Nana grew with the family as they grew and soon enough, even George stopped complaining about having a dog as a Nana, and grew to love her if not more than any other family member.

But of course, he would never admit it.

Mary's mother and father had trouble accepting the fact Nana was a dog, thinking that their daughter would at least have some sense, but after numerous attempts of offering their maids services they finally realised that Mary would not budge. Over time, the whole of George and Marys families grew to love Nana and wanted a Newfoundland of their own.

* * *

Nana looked up at her owner with sad eyes. She knew George was hurting and she mourned the loss of Mary herself. There was no one she loved more than the softness of Marys touch, or her gentle voice praising her latest efforts.

All Nana heard now was the soft praise of George, sometimes for no reason calling "good girl Nana" now and again.

Nana looked up at time to time to her owner, wondering when the children would come back from their adventures. Only she knew where they had gone for sure, and she hoped that they would come back to comfort herself and their distraught father.

* * *

George just sat slumped in his reading chair in the main greeting room, wondering if the police could do their job right for once. At their third meeting at his house, the police had claimed that there was no signs of entry and no struggles looked like they had occurred.

Mr Darling promptly told them where they could look again.

After the police had calmed George down, they had explained it looked like a suicide attempt as there was no markings or signs of struggle against the window pane or floor and the only marks was the cut to Mrs Darlings temple, killing her straight away. They explained that he could take comfort in knowing she suffered no pain and died instantly.

The police had to then leave the room and come back in half an hour.

After George had poured himself two more drinks, he found himself to become social again and the police entered the almost empty house once more. George listened to the police officers and wept quietly as the details unfolded, never quite grasping why Mary had wanted to fling herself out of the window.

When the police had explained what they had to do, George found himself pouring glass after glass of his most favourite wine, the only wine he would drink with Mrs Darling on special occasions.

After half an hour Mr Darling passed out slumped against the wall, Nana trudged to the linen press and grabbed a blanket, covering Mr Darling before grabbing one for herself and sleeping beside him for the remainder of the night.

When Mr Darling woke up in screams of agony, Nana rubbed up beside him and soothed him, coaxing him back to sleep.

That night George dreamt of windows and break-ins, troubling and twisting his dark, dark sleep.

* * *

The next morning, George awoke with a start. He sniffed the air and looked at the time.

It was six pm, and George smelt heavily of wine. He raised a hand into the air and ruffled his hair. He looked down to find Nana sound asleep beside him. He had slept for over twelve hours straight, and Nana had been beside him for every hour.

George smiled and then jumped as a loud _bang_ shook the house. Nana woke up in alarm and started whimpering. George frowned and sniffed the air.

It smelt like smoke.

Mr Darling stood up in a hurry and reassured Nana everything would be okay. He ran outside to see the whole of his street already outside their doors, looking into the smoke of a bomb that had just dropped in the main city of London, not far from the Darling's home.

Mr Darling sobered immediately and packed as many things as he could into his suitcase. Packing a dress of Marys he bought her and one item that reminded him of his children, he then grabbed Nana and started to head towards his bomb shelter as every other family in London was starting to do.

Little did he know he would not survive the night.

The second great fire of London had just begun.


	13. Cordelia's Past

**Chapter Thirteen-Cordelia's Past.**

Cordelia sat on her rock in the centre of the Lagoon. She pulled her brush, (a clam with a sea urchin attached with seaweed), through her blonde hair that swirled down to her waist. Her blue tail dangled just above the water and Cordelia smiled. The top half of her body was bare, just as all mermaids are, and she relished in that aspect. She never had to cover herself in silly clothes like that Wendy had to.

All the better to seduce Peter.

She gazed over the lagoon in the pale moonlight that had arisen after the warm sun had sunk down below the waves for the night. As she combed, her thoughts drifted into the past…

_Cordelia was combing her hair under the moonlight of the lagoon when a spry, red-haired boy leapt down from the rock onto the bank before her. Cordelia quickly covered her exposed breasts with her hair and leant forward to see him clearer. _

"_Hello?" She asked._

"_Hi" The boy replied._

"_Cordelia."_

"_Peter Pan."_

"_Nice to meet you Peter." Cordelia smiled._

"_Yes it is, isn't it?" Peter smiled. _

_Cordelia laughed, she liked this boy already and knew she had to have him. She parted her hair a little bit, with only the ends of her hair wet, to let the tops of her breasts be seen. The water kept her hair in place._

_Peter's eyes quickly darted down and up to her eyes again. She smirked as he realised she had caught him looking. He quickly changed the topic. "I'm on an adventure."_

"_Mmm? Really?" Cordelia flirted as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger._

"_Y...yes!" Peter stuttered. "I'm off to explore this island and find some more men to recruit! Then we are going to make a hideaway!" Peter grinned._

"_That's sounds interesting." Cordelia replied, making her voice lower and more seductive. She leaned down lower and smiled as Peter blushed. _

_Peter overcame his embarrassment and flew closer to Cordelia. He was about to say something, when he suddenly stood up and looked around, startled by a sudden noise only he seemed to hear. "I have to go!" He cried and flew up into the night._

_Cordelia waved and flicked her hair behind her back again; it felt good to be free in the moonlight._

Cordelia smiled at the memory. Those were the days when Peter had first come to Neverland. Cordelia was intent, just as much as she was now, to make Peter hers. She tugged at the brush when it became caught in her beads throughout her hair, not caring that some of the beads broke, echoing as they bounced off the rock into the water below.

A hand reached up out of the water and caught a bead mid-fall. Cordelia looked down to see who it would be. Nerin popped her head up above the water and waved to Cordelia, showing off her catch in her other hand.

"What?" Cordelia snapped.

Cordelia studied Nerin's appearance for what seemed the millionth time that day. Cordelia couldn't understand why she loathed Nerlin so much. Maybe it was the fact she was the prettiest mermaid of them all, apart from their Queen Meredith, or maybe it was the fact she was the Queens daughter herself. Cordelia sighed and waited for Nerlins dark brown eyes, the colour of sea-sponge to settle on her.

"We have a meeting." Nerin replied before she smiled, moved a stand of black hair away from her eyes and flipped into the water, her light purple tail marking her departure.

Cordelia stared daggers into the water where Nerlin was swimming and continued brushing her hair. She sighed. It was hard to be a jewel against the Queens daughter. She knew one day she would be the Queens favourite. Her demeaning attitude and her pushy ways left her in favour of Meredith, but her daughter would always remain the favourite. A boundary Cordelia was threatening to push.

_Cordelia smiled when Peter returned. Ever since their first meeting, he had come to her every night, telling her of the latest battles he had won. Cordelia had kept their visits a secret; she didn't want the other mermaids finding out her prize that she would soon obtain._

_Every time Peter visited, her hair would part further away from her breasts, until one day, she had no need to bring her hair across to her stomach at all. Peter didn't mind by then, he was used to seeing her. She used every trick in her book to seduce Peter, and was beginning to win him over, leaning forward a little bit at a time. _

_Cordelia looked at Peter and smiled. His eyes looked into hers and she swore she could see her future. She felt the butterflies in her scale covered stomach and leant in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his._

_Peter's eyes were wide open in shock. _

_She let her lips linger a little longer on Peter's, making sure he had a taste, before pulling away and looking into his eyes. She smirked and licked her lips, before grabbing Peter's chest and flinging him down onto the rock for another kiss. He landed on the rock and sighed, stunned, as Cordelia lay across his lap, tail hanging over the rock into the water. She moved his hands so that one was touching her tail and the other supporting her shoulders. _

_Cordelia was sure Peter could feel everything that was burning inside of her, of her passion for him, of how she yearned to see him every waking minute and spend every night in his arms. She conveyed her fire into her kisses, making Peters lips become red with the force she was applying. As a sweetener, she licked his lips to heal them before biting them again, awakening a need far greater than just to simply be with Peter. _

_Cordelia grinned at the lack of response from Peter, surprising even herself with how fast she was moving. She let her hands trace his arms as she kissed his lips, smiling as she held his shaking hands onto the rock while applying pressure, forcing him to lie down. _

_Cordelia could feel Peter's hesitation and mumbled soothing words to tell him what to do, how to touch her. She knew she would have more of him yet._

_When she had finished with his lips, she began to move down to his neck, trailing lingering kisses and allowing Peter to open his eyes. She brought her hands up to his chest and began to untie his top for a better view of underneath. _

_Cordelia felt the wind shift and had barely enough time to move her hands out to catch herself against the rock, when she turned around and saw Peter on the bank. _

"_That's enough!" He cried, wiping tears from his eyes._

"_Peter!" She screeched. _

_He shook his head and jumped, flying into the night. _

_Cordelia started after him. Suddenly the rock felt too cold. She had so many confusing thoughts racing through her mind. Wasn't she pretty enough? Why didn't he like her? Was it because she was a mermaid? Didn't he like what she was doing? _

_Did he like it too much?_

_Cordelia smiled. That had to be why. Peter enjoyed it too much but didn't know what to do! That's why he was still! She laughed; he was yet to be hers and what she had tasted of him, was not enough to satisfy her needs._

Cordelia finished her last strokes and dived off the rock where she had met Peter all those years ago, into the water. She brought her blue tail down on the water hard, the 'splash' echoing across the lagoon. Her thoughts were filled with her mistake and how Peter pretended nothing had happened between them when he showed Wendy to her. That was a big mistake.

Cordelia swam deeper to the bottom of the lagoon, where the palace of the Mermaids was. Peter did not know about this. Cordelia shook her head. She had offered him so much, but received so little in return.

She swam down and the water became darker with every level she descended. She emerged between some rocks and looked upon the majestic sea sponge castle that was ahead of her, the castle walls never the same colour, making the castle look like patchwork due to the different colours of the sea sponges. Shells were the roofs over the castle, looming off every tower that beckoned over the impending sea. She sighed, the beauty of the castle, her home, never failed to marvel her.

She manovered her way to the entrance, swimming her way into the Queen's chamber, where the meeting was to be held. This was not the first time she had been here, but she wished she could have remembered her first time on friendlier terms.

_Cordelia was nervous, meeting the Queen in person for the very first time. However, every mermaid knew that if you had a problem, the Queen would help you solve it, no matter the cost. Cordelia steeled her nerves, not letting her fear of the Queen get in her way. She stood against the purple double doors, the royal purple symbolling her royalty in the mermaid line, and waited._

"_Enter." A powerful voice commanded._

_Cordelia obeyed and opened a door to glide her way through. She emerged in an open room with fishes swimming around the room, free to leave through the open spaces in the wall at any time. The Queen sat in her throne, the gold shells decorating the magnificent feature. The queen had flowing brown hair, that reached past her waist and her features reminded her of flawless marble. _

_The Queen had full pink lips with deep blue eyes, bluer than the ocean itself and her purple robes billowed around her seated body. _

"_My child, I welcome you." The Queen stood up and floated on the current to Cordelia. "Many are brave to seek my help, but a youngster? I commend you. Your want must be great." _

"_It is your majesty." Cordelia curtsied._

_The Queen let out a laugh that sounded like wind chimes. Cordelia couldn't help_ _but smile too._

"_Please, call me Meredith." _

"_Cordelia, your… Meredith" Cordelia smiled._

"_It is my pleasure." Meredith cupped her hand on Cordelia's cheek, smiling warm at the timid mermaid before her. _

"_I need… I want Peter Pan!" Cordelia blurted._

_Meredith looked at her with a new interest. "Peter Pan? You do know who you are talking about?" _

"_Yes! I know with all my heart who he is!" Cordelia smiled._

"_And what exactly do you want with him?" Meredith enquired. She knew all too well what she wanted, many a mermaid had asked for this before, and she had declined every single one. She moved away from Cordelia and sat back on her throne to listen to this mermaid's story. _

"_I need Peter by my side, every day and every night! I need him to love me! I need him to love no one else but me and I just, want him so badly…" Cordelia broke off, too overcome by emotion._

_Meredith looked at this child and saw the emotion in her eyes. "You need my help. I will give it to you." _

_Cordelia looked up to Meredith, tears in her eyes. "Is what you're saying true?" she hoped. She floated forward, eager for Meredith to accept her needs._

"_Yes my dear, now tell me, what are you planning to do?"_

"_I have an idea…" _

The double doors opened for Cordelia once more, as they had a hundred times before and she glided through. The mermaids were all around a table, a new addition to the room, and Meredith sat at the head with her daughter beside her. The mermaids chatted amongst themselves, different colours of their tails swishing through the water and mermaids comparing breast sizes.

Cordelia sighed her disgust and glanced over to the Queen.

Meredith and Nerin were too much alike; Nerin inherited every look her mother had given and more.

"Welcome Mermaids!" Meredith called, her voice ringing throughout the room as she stood to attention.

"Welcome to this important meeting" Nerin continued, still seated.

Cordelia quickly looked down, unable to meet the Queens gaze, and took her seat at the end of the table.

"We know what Hook is planning to do, and he has asked for our help!" Meredith beamed with pride. "Hook has asked me, that for a sweetener to his side of the deal, if we could keep watch over Tigerlily in Crocodile creek while he takes care of Wendy!"

The mermaids chattered to themselves excitedly, eager to hear more. They all leant forward to hear more news. Cordelia remained silent, hoping not to miss anything.

"This is an important part of the plan, as we will get rid of Wendy, and Hook will be motivated to uphold his deal as we will have Tigerlily." Nerlin whispered.

The mermaids cheered. They would have Peter to themselves once again.

Nerin sighed to herself in her pearl-encrusted seat. The jealousy of mermaids. They had no idea about the consequences ahead. If they got rid of Wendy, what would Peter do to get her back? The mermaids will never be trusted by Peter again.

And that would shatter Nerins heart.

Nerin had grown up alongside Peter, tried to help him overcome Cordelia's beauty, and encouraged him to meet Wendy, after he had talked about her for hours on end. She looked over to Cordelia, malice clear on her face. Nerin knew Cordelia was enjoying this too much, the quickest path to revenge blocking her hindsight.

Nerin thought throughout the whole meeting, only involving herself when it was important to, and then thinking about Peter again. Her mother would be disappointed in her for not paying attention. She glanced to her right and smiled at her mother, giving her support. Meredith smiled back and continued with what she was saying.

Once the meeting was concluded the mermaids chattered away, the breast comparing had started again and some were even daring to whisper what they would do to Peter once they had hold of him.

Nerin sighed as her mother beckoned her towards their rooms, it was going to be a long night full of planning and disappointment.


	14. The Capture of Tigerlily part three

**Hey guys! Long time since the last chapter has been posted, but I hope this new chapter is what you've all been looking for and well worth the wait. Finally some interesting plot action here! :) Now updates may get choppy for the next couple of weeks due to my exams coming up, but I promise to keep focusing on plots and developments! Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen-The Capture of Tigerlily (part three). **

John and Michael walked behind Great Big Little Panther. They watched as his giant frame took up the boys whole view of what was ahead.

John realised they were following blindly.

He supposed it was what all soldiers had done in war, and it was only right to follow the leader. John smiled, at last he was going to prove himself again to Peter that he could be a lost boy. He adjusted his top hat and felt something grasp his hand. He looked down to see Michaels face looking up at him.

"Michael, what are you doing?" John asked.

"I do not want to lose you." He replied, as he hugged his bear tighter. John sighed in disgust.

"Michael, men do no hold onto…." He stopped suddenly and remembered what Wendy had said to him back in London…

_"At least I care for my younger brother!"_

It was then John looked at Michael in a different light. He looked into Michaels blue eyes and he knew then, Wendy was right. He needed to care more.

"I'm afraid." Michael whispered. This stopped John in his tracks. As they stopped walking, the Indian tribe that was following them ran into their backs. The boys exclaimed their surprise, and then started walking again after a disapproving look from the Chief.

"Michael, I, well, shouldn't you go back to camp then?" John stammered. He was taken aback when it had come to Michael's feelings. Normally, Wendy helped him overcome these emotions. Now it was his turn and he had no idea what he could do, even though he knew he had to try.

Before Michael could reply, Great Big Little Panther stopped suddenly. "I sense trouble." He growled.

The tribesmen perked their ears and stopped walking. The men formed a tight circle, ready for an attack.

John looked over a clearing and saw an orange glow. "Chief...?" He asked as he pointed to the horizon.

The Chief nodded as John grasped Michaels hand, running off to investigate.

* * *

Peter stopped in a clearing of the forest and looked around. He let a sharp whistle cut the air and waited for a response. It was his special whistle Peter and the boys devised to let them know where they were and if they are okay.

Peter felt Wendy's sharp gaze on him, so he turned to her and said "special whistle". Wendy nodded. Peter waited for a couple of moments before signalling for the Indian tribe to continue on. The forests hushed tones of the soft wind and sudden bird calls ricocheted through the forest, but no whistle was heard. The only noise that could be heard however was Tinkerbells faint '_tink_'. It had occurred to Peter that it was very unlike the lost boys not to respond. Peter ignored his worried conscious and shoved that thought to the back of his head. He was brave. There was no way anything could go wrong. He was Peter Pan and things always turned out right.

The full moon let the men with Wendy and Tink have some light as they navigated the forest. Peter tried to peer through the forest clearing to scout for pirates, but the thick surrounding leaves blocked his vision. He moved the leaves aside and peered through. He pulled back suddenly and addressed Wendy. "Wendy, I need you to go back to Tigerlily and defend her."

Tinkerbell chimed in delight.

"But Peter..." Wendy began to protest.

"No Wendy, I need Tigerlily safe, and you know how to fight." Peter replied while Tink nodded her head vigorously.

Suddenly, Tink thought the forest had become a bit brighter, a nicer place with the prospect of Wendy leaving. Time for Peter to be with the only girl he should, herself.

"No Peter, I don't know how to fight. I haven't really thought about it at all either!" Wendy cried, trying to get Peter to listen. She did not want to go back alone.

"Then you shall learn." Peter declared. "Take a look at my dagger. Watch how I move it."

Peter drew his dagger swiftly with his right hand as he had always done, and started with his dagger at his hip. He suddenly brought it up to face level, plunged into the air and dragged the blade down until he was on one knee. He stood up suddenly and swivelled on his foot to twist and rotate the blade out, cutting the air with an arc. He stopped for a couple seconds to look at Wendy and make sure that she understood it, before continuing once more.

Peter fought with the air as Wendy watched intensely. He moved his dagger to the side and made cuts, plunges and a few defensive moves. He stopped after a minute.

"Did you watch all that?" He asked.

Wendy became confused. "Err... yes..." she replied, unable to make sure of what he was trying to convey.

"Good, take this sword..." Peter said as he motioned for one from a surrounding Indian tribe member, "and defend Tigerlily. You're ready."

Wendy nervously took the sword. "Peter, I…" her hands shook with the weight.

"GO WENDY!" Peter shouted.

That was all Wendy needed to hear. She spun on her heel and almost slipped over the leaves on the forest bed. She held the sword in her right arm as she tore back in the direction they came from, with tears running down her face.

She glanced back for a moment, to see if he was watching, but to no avail. Peter had motioned for the tribesman to come into a circle as it looked like they were planning something.

Wendy turned her head and kept running, panting from her lack of exercise. She had no idea how to fight, and too suddenly she was thrust into the open fire of what she knew was Captain Hook and his men, and with this thought she knew she was to be surely captured again. She maddened at the thought of Peters treatment, her forehead starting to prickle with sweat.

But how should it be anything different? He demanded her to put her life after someone else! Was she imagining sparks between them? Feelings that weren't really there, or yet even returned? Didn't he care about the fact she could not fight? She realised he didn't seem to notice... She wondered why she did these things. Why she didn't stand up for herself.

"Well, I did once…" She muttered out loud, fury and despair overtaking her thoughts. However that event had led to the children going home. The truth in all, she was afraid of losing Peter. Afraid of never seeing him again.

The forest became a blur as she stumbled and tripped through it. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stopped running. Her vision returned. She took some deep breaths and focused back on some happy thoughts.

She was back in Neverland. She had Peter now. She would make the most of her time here, once this was over.

She breathed deeply and started walking through the forest with new determination. She would make Peter proud. She twirled the sword around like Peter had shown her and practised a few moves. She parried and blocked with the air to the best of her advantage, and tried to ignore the fact she was alone.

She practised until she felt she could at least appear threatening if anything were to come her way. She made her way to the clearing of the Indian camp. Her eyes registered the unnatural glow of the forest. She frowned and started running to the clearing as the glow become brighter and had an orange tinge to it, brighter than the campfire.

A glow Wendy recognised from photos her father had shown her when she was young, teaching her to never take anything for granted.

Photos of when George was young and had escaped the Great Fire of London.

Wendy tore throughout the clearing to the entrance of the Indian Camp and found it in flames. Pirates were running through Indian tribe members tents and killing those that stood in their way.

This was the most ruthless Wendy had seen the pirates.

She watched as Pirates threw their burning torches onto the tents and set them alight. The Indian women ran out screaming to the entrance where they were snagged into a net by the pirates before being dragged away. Wendy did not want to know what was going to happen. She coughed as she inhaled the smoke and gagged immediately.

As she walked forward she wished with all her heart Peter was beside her. She did not want to watch this. As she ran to the camp, ducking to take cover by the shelter of the trees a woman fell to her feet, body encased in flames. Wendy gasped and put her hands over her mouth, dropping her sword as she fought to contain her scream. A fresh well of tears pooled out of her eyes.

She fought her haggard breaths as she wiped her petrified tears from her eyes and slowly bent down to pick her sword up, narrowly missing a bullet that had been shot at her. She looked up in shock to see a pirate standing over her. This time she screamed and swung her sword as a reflex. The sword caught the pirate across his arm, opening a gash.

Wendy looked at him in utter disbelief that she had actually hurt a human being and turned to run as his eyes flashed red with anger. She jumped over logs that had fallen and ran through the ashes of tents and human remains as she made her way towards the back of the Indian camp where Tigerlily's tent was. She twisted and turned until the chasing pirate became tired and gave up, turning to find something stationary to burn.

She found it was the only tent left standing. She entered the tent and found Tigerlily bound and gagged. Tigerlily was struggling to breathe through the gag and the added hazard of the smoke, looking like she was going to pass out.

"Oh Tigerlily!" Wendy exclaimed as she dropped her sword to rush to Tigerlily's aid. She hastily undid the gag and made a move for her ropes when Tigerlily spoke.

"Get. Out." She breathed as she inhaled the smoke-filled air, only to cough even more.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Wendy coughed. "If you stay here, so do I."

"No, get out!" Tigerlily screamed as a heavy object split into the side of Wendy's head. She groaned as she passed out.

Tigerlily shrugged out of the bonds Wendy had loosened as she turned to face Starkey.

"What do you want with me?" She hissed.

"Nothin' just the Captin' want a word with ya." Starkey replied as he drew his sword. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"The hard way." Tigerlily threatened as she pounced, grabbing Wendy's sword from the ground. She drew the sword up and slashed it down Starkey's face. He howled in pain whilst raising his hand to his newly scarred face.

He slashed at Tigerlily, delivering thrust after thrust, Tigerlily ever dodging. "Peter taught me well." She smiled to Starkey.

He growled in rage as he continued his assault. Tigerlily kept her defence position, hoping he'd tire out before her. She managed a twist to his stomach and he fell to the floor in pain. Tigerlily dropped the sword as she picked Wendy up, and ran out of the tent to the dark shadows of the forest behind her.

* * *

Peter finished off the last pirate as he turned to face Captain Hook himself.

_Great Big Little Panther and Peter had joined up in the forest after doing a great circle and meeting up with each other in the end. Peter had motioned for Great Big Little Panther to join together as they searched the forest, meeting up with the pirates a few seconds later._

As Peter drew his dagger to face Captain Hook, he heard his name being screamed out into the night air.

"Tigerlily…" He breathed.

"Oh? Tigerlily? Now you remember hmm? Well Peter, since you have been looking for your lost boys, you've forgotten quite a bit about your dear Tigerlily. I've made sure that a couple of my men have made a '_special appearance'_, you might say." Hook grinned as he drew his sword.

Great Big Little Panther stood in front of Peter and drew his mallet. "Go."

Peter understood immediately. He jumped up into the night air and flew above the forest trees to where his name had been called. He scanned the forest floor for Tigerlily but saw a body lying in the bushes and flew down to investigate.

As he flew closer he noticed a patch of blue in the bushes.

A blue dress that Wendy had changed into this morning before hunting for breakfast.

He sped towards the bush and saw a pair of feet lying crooked underneath the shrub. He gasped as he landed.

It couldn't be Wendy. He knew in his heart it wasn't Wendy. He looked up into the sky for answers. Then closed his eyes and breathed out. He opened his eyes and pulled the bush aside- he had never been the one to wait.

Underneath the bush Wendy lay with her eyes closed. She looked as though she was sleeping. Peter knelt down beside her.

"What happened to you Wendy?" He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

He nudged her gently, then put his hands on top of hers, hoping that his slight touch would bring her back to him.

She groaned before opening her eyes and moving her head towards Peter. "They caught… Tigerlily" she moaned, trying to recall everything before she passed out again.

"The Pirates Wendy? I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't let you face Captain Hook though." Peter whispered.

"What?" Wendy sighed. Her head felt heavy and pounding incredibly hard.

"I sent you away because I saw the pirates through the clearing. But you got more hurt with Tigerlily." Peter replied, his eyes tracing over Wendy's head, trying to find where the blood was coming from.

He didn't want to worry her, but he needed to find it quickly to keep her alive. The pirate had hit her true on the back of the skull, managing to both render her unconscious and open a gash. He didn't know how long she had been like this, but he knew he had to get her help.

Fast.

"Peter..."

"Yes?"

"Tigerlily's… gone…"

"I know, we'll get her back."

"Please… help me…"

Wendy closed her eyes. Peter shut his tightly and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Time was running out for Wendy-bird.

* * *

**mmm gotta love those cliff-hangers! :)**

**As I said, my updates will be a bit on and off for the next couple of weeks due to exams, but I should have the next chapters after exams up in no time at all!**  
**And as always, please read and review! I would really like to know if you enjoyed this take on the chapter and where it is heading :) **

**Until next time darlings :)**


	15. Aftermath

**Hey guys, I'm back after doing all of the year 12 exams and schoolies.**

** Now bring on christmas! For a Christmas special I'm writing just a one shot on Peter Pan which is no way related to this story. It will be up on either Christmas day, Boxing day or the day after, depending what time I get up to put it on before family arrives (Australian days). It is just a merry one shot for christmas. Because I can :) **

**(and as a slight little I-hope-you-forgive-me-for-being-so-late! :) )**

**But on with the chapter, you've waited long enough! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen- Aftermath.**

Captain James Hook marched through the forest, a wounded Tigerlily in his arms. He grinned at the moon before turning to his rallied men behind him.

"Do what you will tonight men. This is what it feels like to win."

The men cheered as they dragged their prizes for the night to the boat.

* * *

A broken Peter flew back to Hangmans tree, without his lost boys, without John and Michael.

He placed Wendy down on his bed while wondering what to do. He needed help.

He needed Pixie Hollow.

* * *

A surprised John and Michael ran onto the ravaged Indian-tribe camp, having gotten lost from the smoke on the way. They found the camp in ruins, children crying and many others in despair.

The Indian Chief walked up behind them and placed his hands on a shoulder each.

They hung their heads in defeat.

* * *

Peter ran his hands through his hair. He was sitting in a twig leaf chair on the opposite side of the room after having flown to Pixie Hollow faster than he had ever flown before. The fairies had agreed to help and gave him their magic honey syrup entwined with pixie dust they use to cure the injured.

Peter had used the ointment as directed, applied a healthy dose on the back of Wendy's head where she had been hit after patching the wound, then tilting her head back to drink the rest of the ointment.

Peter stood up and gazed at his bed where Wendy lay. Her hands were at rest across her stomach, and her eyes remained closed, oblivious to the world around her. Peter noticed how peaceful she looked as his eyes began to grow moist. Peter turned his head away, too overcome with emotion to face her.

It had been his fault. He didn't protect her. But what if Hook had gotten to her first?

Peter bantered around thoughts in his head before becoming so incredibly angry with himself, he broke the silence of his internal conflict.

"I had to send her away! Hook would have captured her for sure!" He hissed under his breath. "I wasn't there to save her. She should not suffer for my cause! I should have taught her how to fight! I should have tried harder to be everywhere with her! I should have told her…

I should have told her…

I should have saved her…"

* * *

Tigerlily struggled against her bonds, she was thrown into the belly of the ship, below deck. The floorboards were rotten and a dripping noise echoed from a hole in the wall. The wooden door that was the only entry and exit had one grate at head height of an average person, so sitting down, Tigerlily had to crane her neck to see what lay through the other side of the door. Tigerlily surveyed her area, not impressed with what she saw. It seemed obvious that she was in the ships prison. With its dark and dank atmosphere. She tried to ignore the fact she was alone.

Now one might have thought that in this predicament they would have given up hope, but Tigerlily held strong, struggling against her ropes in the night that never seemed to end.

After what felt like hours upon hours of struggling, she eventually gave up. It seemed impossible to loosen the bonds. The pirates had grown smarter.

This was something to fear.

As she wallowed in the darkness a voice seeped out from the other side of the door. There was no mistake to who the chilling voice belonged to.

"My dear Tigerlily, it seems once again you have had a slight, _misfortune." _Hook smirked. "As I predict you are struggling against your rope, but fear not, as you will be disembarking from this ship very soon. I do believe you are familiar with a certain place called, 'Crocodile Creek'?"

Tigerlily looked through the grate of the wooden door with as much hate as she could muster.

* * *

James Hook was not quite ready to celebrate the night's events, after his report back from Smee. They had the one task of capturing Wendy, and they had failed. He himself could not have made the situation anymore easier. He decided to make that point to a cowering Smee.

"You had one task!" He yelled, pointing his gleaming hook which had been robbed of a life, at Smee.

"Y…y…yes sir..." Smee stammered.

"And yet you tell me you lost the girl? How can you lose a twelve year old girl Smee!"

"She's not twelve sir, she's…" Smee trailed

"I do not care what blasted age she is, I want her here!" Hook lowered his voice significantly after his outburst. "All that had to be done Smee, was to knock her out, or tie her up, or lead her into a trap. There were numerous possibilities. And yet you return to me with nothing." Hooks beady eye's rested upon the retreating pirate who was beginning to sweat.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Smee knew it was best to agree. The captains cabin could not have shrunk any smaller in his opinion. The red backdrop seemed too close and the golden rugs seemed too bright.

Hook walked over to his piano and started pounding the keys into an aggressive beat. Smee understood that it was his dismissal.

As Smee walked out of the cabin he motioned for Briggs and Starkey to talk. They abandoned their punishment of mopping the deck and rushed over to Smee.

"I told you she be cuttin' me!" Starkey whimpered to Smee clutching his bandaged stomach.

"Yeah, because you couldn't handle one little girl." Briggs taunted back.

"There be two…" Starkey whispered.

Briggs looked at the two pirates like they were idiots, which in his opinion, they were. They didn't realise as much as he had that they had gotten off lightly.

This time.

* * *

John and Michael had helped the Indians as much as they could and begun their hunt to find the lost boys. Great Big Little Panther thanked them for their help as they went on their way. If they didn't find the lost boys tonight, they vowed to return to Hangmans tree in the morning, which was fast approaching.

The forest was dark with no moon to guide the boys way. They had taken a torch from the Indian tribe to guide them whilst they waited for the moon to appear in front of all the smoke that clogged the night air.

Michael grasped onto Johns hand, never speaking a word. They both knew each other's thoughts.

After a solid trek through shrubs and stepping on leaves that were swept onto the forest floor, they started to call out for the lost boys.

"Nibs! Curley! Where are you? Tootles?!"

They repeated their call until nearing the end of a path, John moved a branch away to find the lost boys sobbing in a circle, tied up to a thick tree in the middle of a small clearing. John signalled to Michael and they scanned the forest line in case any more pirates appeared.

"A gentleman always assesses every vantage." John whispered to himself to sound brave.

After being satisfied there were no more lurking pirates, John and Michael burst out of the tree line to save the lost boys.

The lost boys cried in fright which in turn made the darling children scream. The boys looked at one another for a moment as John turned a shade of pink for screaming, followed by a rapturous course of laughter. John and Michael hurried to untie the ropes, with each boy saying his 'thank you' (a manner learnt from Wendy) upon their release.

As all the lost boys became free, they delved into their tales of what had happened. John and Michael listened until a twig snapped somewhere in the near vicinity of the tree line they had just appeared from. The boys stood up apprehensively and grabbed their discarded weapons which were lying in a pile opposite the tree, just out of reach. Each boy grabbed his respective weapon while John adjusted his hat, and they formed a line behind him to march back to Hangmans tree where safety and Peter would surely be.

* * *

Peter sat on his throne wondering how the nights events had changed so suddenly. He was just having fun with his men and Wendy.

He held his head in his hands as the unfamiliar feeling of sorrow coursed through his body. He longed for Wendy to be awake, for her to tell her stories, the greatest gift anyone could give to boys without mothers.

But most of all he wished for her to be by his side.

He never felt quite as brave with his men as he did Wendy, as he could show off his rooster crowing talent and his fighting, as he had often done. It had become boring with his men as they were starting to pick up on his crow and his stances, which Peter had to firmly remind them amidst a good fight that he was the only one allowed to crow like a rooster and for them to pick up their own technique.

He became drowsy in his throne, but pinched himself to stay awake, hoping that Wendy would wake up any moment now.

His head snapped to attention when he heard some voices coming through the underground tunnels.

Peter jumped out of his throne, dagger at the ready. No one would have mercy tonight. Not as long as Wendy was asleep. He waited in the middle of the room for the voices to show their bodies.

His lost boys with John and Michael came running down the hall.

* * *

The boys had swapped their stories and collaborated on what had actually happened. John and Michael waited by their sisters bed, mumbling numerous apologies for anything they could think of that they had done wrong. Peter walked over to the boys and told them to get some rest. Morning was fast approaching and they needed their strength for what the day might bring. He needed his men ready to fight, and Wendy wasn't awake to enforce the curfew.

After all the boys were cosy in their hammocks and leaf nests, Peter walked over to Wendy once more to see if she was okay. He lifted her head gently to see if the fairy magic had done its work, to which it had. Her skull had completely healed, with no trace of an injury ever having been there.

He placed her head back on the pillow and watched her sleep, her chest moving up and down with every breath she took.

"Wake up Wendy." He pleaded.

He watched her a moment longer, as her eyes fluttered open.

To a person, the return of a lost love, especially when you don't know it, is a gift beyond what words could express. That is exactly how Peter felt. The return of his Wendy made him the happiest boy alive and he knew from that moment on that he would never need pixie dust to fly again.

* * *

**Just as a reminder, I have a slight little update section on my profile which I update monthly, or if something comes up, which gives you the details on the progress of my story.**

**And as always, review please! I really do like to hear your thoughts on this and help it mould and create into something wonderful for everyone to read! **

**Until next time my darlings! :) **


End file.
